Sunrise, Sunset
by WolfchildBlazer
Summary: Sequel to Dawn of A New Beginning. The cycle begins again and the Egyptian sands must be quieted. With so much animosity between the heroes and another enemy, is there enough hope to survive?
1. To Play

Sequel to Dawn of A New Beginning. I will finish Interlude, it is just I keep thinking about this.

I do not claim any rights to these shows.

Bored, no she was more the bored, as she flicked her heavy silver braid off one shoulder to the other. She sat on a chair made of the shadows, her body twisted so she could stare at the monsters that swished in and out of her view. A beauty she was, her silvery eyes with tinged of sapphire blue was leaden with wisdom of the ages. Long silver hair wrapped tightly in a french braid that brushed her very calves, hidden within the silver mine was speckles of gold, soft white, and a few shades of black. Upon her starlit brow was a multi-facet star of silvery white with a golden eye sitting in the center overlapping a crescent moon of silvery gold, finishing her marking was a red gold sphere in the middle of the golden eye. She wore a tight body uniform, a pleated skirt of stardust a white unitard with silver sailor cuffs upon her neckline. Nestled in the middle of her shirt was a winged heart broach with many colored jewels on it, she had white-silverish knee high boots and a long intricate staff laid across her lap. The great guardian Cosmos, sat staring into the shadow realm confines. One more sighed echoed from her and she swung her staff, making the light fall on a familiar golden snake bracelet with the jewels of forgotten friends, and the golden crystal anointing its brow. "Bored." She muttered and a familiar noted card monster stepped forward. The Dark Magician caught her swinging staff with his own and kneeled down in front of the jumpy rabbit. "I have seen you disappear and reappear several times, what is going on out there?" She whined to the man.

"Little Serenity, why don't you just peer into the world of the humans instead of waiting." Dark Magician reminded her. A chuckled echoed forth from his lips, as he saw the forgotten disbelief on his once child. Serenity wrapped her arms in a hug around the kneeling man, and the stood from her chair. "Do you remember how to do that?" He asked the silver crowned bunny. She waved a ivory hand at his question and drew her staff in front of her. Steady she drew a window like square, pushing with the point of her staff in the middle of the square, it solidified. Switching the point to the head of the staff, she swung into the square pleased to hear the shattering of glass. The dark planes of glass fell away to reveal a familiar scene of dueling.

A golden spike fell in his eye and he brushed it back, a taunting voice commented on his movement. "Pharaoh, are you concerned that I will beat you?" Was the comment. Violet fuchsia eyes narrowed at the opponent as once again the golden spike fell into his eyes, brushing against his pulsing birthmark of the eye of Ra. Annoyed he brushed a hand through his hair moving the golden spike against his black hair, whose tips swayed with deep red reaching for the afternoon sun in the breeze on top the corporation tower. Sweat lined his brow as his leather like outfit hugged his toned body. Deranged laughter from his opponent made him scan his companions for their health. Unable to fully check on them because the duelist was reminded that his turn was to begin.

Cosmos sighed in wonder and turned her head to her father of the sands. "Dark Magician, what is his name, why is he so familiar to me?" She asked the man. Dark Magician sighed, removing his hat and ran a tired hand through his lavender locks. He was glad Serenity was returned to their world with some of her Egyptian memories intact, but the boys she had spent her youth with was hidden from her. He sent a hidden frown and the weavers of life's tapestry.

"His name is Yami, and he was in the Egyptians times, maybe you knew him." Dark Magician states, trying to answer the question without giving to much away. He watched the girl of silver, who once belong to gold nod her head and her eyes fell on the other duelist.

He felt thrilled as he threw his head back and chuckled dementedly at the despairing pharaoh and his light half. His long sandy blonde haired spiked every which direction with two main spikes pointing away from his forehead waving by the pulsing power of the golden eye upon his forehead. Carving under his eyes were long black jagged tattoos, and he felt his twisted soul reach from within turning his sandy blonde into a ashen grey. Violet orbs glowed with a sick desire for destruction and pain. Held with in his left hand was a short rod where a golden sphere on top and bat like gold wings sprouting from it, he lifted it and pointed it at the pyramid shaped puzzle around Yami's neck. "Pharaoh, it won't matter what you do, an innocent will suffer at the end." He stated his eyes picking out the hikari of the pharaoh and then his own hikari.

"Maric, what happened to us all?" Dark Magician muttered catching the attention of Serenity. 'So, his name is Maric, his soul is steeped in pain.' She pointed out to herself as she ran a check over the youth. She observed as the Egyptian Gods were called and sacrifice for each youth's ideals. Cosmos de-transformed so her anger wouldn't back lash against anyone with her tremendous power. Now her silver hair was golden with silver strands and those orbs of hers were sapphire with flecks of silver. Usagi Tsukino stood angrily, pacing as she watched the duel continue. Dark Magician watched as the snake bracelet pulsed in step with the young girl.

"Foolish." She spat out watching the continuing war, and more people show up. Usagi felt the aura of the duel change and what once had immense hope, became laden with heavy desperation. Yami was conversing the youth who looked like him, hung with shadowed binds. Pleading with the youth to change his mind. "Yugi?" Usagi questioned as she heard the addressing of Yami to the youth suspended above him. "Very foolish." Usagi remarked as she saw that each time their life points attacked the ones beside them faded into the shadows. "They cannot survive in this realm, I have to stop this!" She cried out, the two light halves pleading with the determined Yami. Dark Magician placed a calming hand on the worried girl.

"Have faith, everything will turn out alright." He said, praying his comment would hold true. Usagi shook her head, but collapsed into the chair of shadows, she had made reappear. The pair watched as the fate of the world was balanced on a flip of a card. "I hope." Dark Magician remarked quietly so his companion would not hear. He felt the girl beneath his hand struggle to leap into the fray, and he cringed sadly. Knowing what was to be done he raised his staff in his other hand and swung at the girls head. Usagi's last view as her world went dark was her father disappearing and showing up on Yami's field.

Prologue to the Sunrise , Sunset sequel. Please review.

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.


	2. A New Challenge

**Angel-**Yep, I have recharged my batteries. I have also begun working on Interlude again. Yes, I know it is confusing, that is why I made Interlude. Luna is always a joy and inspiration.

**CosmosAngel1-**Nope Interlude is nowhere finished or else I have left you guys completely in the dark.

**Unspoiled Rini-** Pairings? All of them (Grins evilly.) I pointed out interlude that the votes got into the thousands so I am going to try to please everyone.

**SilverAngelCosmos-**You could say that, (grins mysteriously.)

**THANKS to everyone who was supportive of my small break.**

Okay, I wonder how many times I have wrote this? I do not own the following two shows.

Yami sighed wearily as his duel ended with the once revenged crazed Maric. He felt his hikari congratulate him at his victory and he stood facing Maric. Maric walked toward him and handed over Ra, then he slipped off his white shirt his back showing Egyptian hieroglyphics of how to retrieve the Pharaoh's past. Yet, Yami's ability to read Egyptian was buried with his forgotten. Still, the god cards called to him, as he held all three up to his face.

A short haired tall brunette scoffed, his ice blue eyes darkening with self-contained jealously. Yami turned to his brunette rival, his mouth readying to ask something of Seto Kaiba. Kaiba ordered them all quickly off his battle tower, as he was going to destroy the island and he did not want to be held accountable for any one left on the island. So, the Yugi-tachi separated from the two Kaiba brothers and headed for the blimp that flew them there. Only to discover the blimp's engines were still malfunctioning. The Yugi-tachi panicked slightly before remembering that they had requested a helicopter for Joey when his mind had vacated to the shadow realm. Within the helicopter, high above they watched as the island disappeared in a cloud of heavy smoke. Yami and Yugi mourning the lost of Seto and Mokuba, before a plane looking remarkably like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon above below them. They heard Seto's mocking voice over their communicator system, as the plane took off out of their sight.

They landed safely and then they began offering good-byes. The Ishtar family was the first to go, upon their boat, however, before Isis Ishtar, Maric's sister boarded she thrust another Duel Monster card in Yugi's hand. Then Mai and Duke left promising they would meet up again. Then, the familiar faces of the Yugi-tachi split up, Joey and his sister Serenity disappearing toward their home. Tristan tailing them, and Tea following after them, Bakura had long since disappeared from the group. Leaving Yugi clutching Isis last present, with Yami's urging he flipped it over.

Well, at least it wasn't blank, but it was only half completed from what Yugi could see. It showed a golden snake head with a hollow cusp for some jewel, the length of the snake's body fading in and out. So far the gems Yugi could observe were, an Amethyst, a Lapis, an Obsidian, and a Garnet stone were in the hollows of the snake. Vaguely, he noted he needed, at least seven more jewels to complete the snake. Dismally, he noted that Isis, had in her haste forgotten to explain the mysterious card. Yami tugged on Yugi's conscious, his comment was he felt the bejeweled snake held some significance to his past. Yugi rubbed his fingers over the card, hoping some hidden writing would show up when his fingers came across a lump on the back of the card. Seeing the edge of clear tape, he peeled carefully and was surprised when a note of the same coloring as the back of the card was revealed. Yami, then remarked that was just Isis's way, and Yugi agreed. Yugi let Yami take over so he could read the note, as the salutation was,'Dear Pharaoh,'.

Yami thanked his hikari before turning his attention to this new mystery.

'Dear Pharaoh,'

'This card is a gift that could help you greatly in your ever coming trials.

However, there is a small trick to this card, each jewel represents one of your friends. I, the Lapis,

Maric, the Amethyst, and Odion, the Obsidian. The Garnet represents you, but in order for the

jewel to show your friend must touch your card. The jewel will show in recognition. However, all of

these friends are from the ancient past. When, you managed to free all the gems, you will be

presently surprise by what will happen. Oh, and pharaoh you only have three weeks before the card

frees itself and destruction is unleashed.'

'Much Luck and Please Hurry!'

Isis Ishtar.

Yami sighed, it was always something of this nature. Well, he could definitely count on Bakura revealing a jewel, he was in the past and obviously they must of known one another to cause this rift between them. Perhaps, he should use his Millennium Puzzle to locate Shadi as well. After all the man had the Millennium Ankh, he could at least identify some positives. Yugi suggested they do that later, right now they needed the puzzle to locate the ring wearer. Yami gave control to Yugi, so the puzzle could work with his persona not being an interference. The puzzled glowed and a soft beam sprouted from the eye in the middle. Yugi followed the beam all the way to Bakura's apartment.

Yugi rapped gently on the door and when Bakura opened the door he explained his request. Ryou Bakura shrugged, but then he felt the spirit of the ring take over and reached to touch the card. A bright light flashed from the card blinding the two.

Usagi, stretched and felt the bump on the back of her head. She massaged it lightly muttering small obscenities when flashes from her snake bracelet caught her eye. The obsidian, amethyst, lapis, aquamarine and garnet glowed, but the garnet and aquamarine were glowing brighter and resonating with each other. Usagi shrugged, and used her other hand to touch the pulsing gems, a bright light answered her touch.

The light died down from Yami's card, Yami had taken control when the light show first started. He watched as Bakura blacked out, noting that his eyes were a different color, specifying that the tomb robber had been in charge at the time. Yami knew some of Bakura's yami half conscious had been sent to the shadow realm by Maric, but that never had stopped the tomb robber. He, who always had a fall back plan, he waited patiently for Bakura to awaken. However, when the orbs opened they were those of Ryou's. Yami requested to speak with Bakura, who refused at the moment. Designating he had other things to sort through then an annoying pharaoh.

Yami shrugged and left puzzling over the new addition and wondering about using the puzzle to summon Shadi instead.

When he reached the game shop he placed the three god cards before the elder grandfather, whom congratulated him as Yami vanished up the stairs. Yami perched on Yugi's bed and used his will to have the puzzle summon Shadi. The Millennium Puzzle pulsed at his command and a light speared out the window. Minutes later the familiar figure of the robed Egyptian appeared before him in a bow. "Pharaoh?" Shadi questioned. Yami waved him over and showed him the card, he watched as Shadi's face went through a lot of different emotions before settling on just one. Shock, utterly shocked the wisdom wielder was.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter shall be out shortly. Hmm, I wonder what that card is about? (Laughs.) Of course I know. Please Review.

Much Care,

WolfchildBlazer.


	3. Questions for A Time

**Momocolady-**Many secrets you wish me to tell. Indeed, that card has some connection to Serenity's ability to return, but to the dimension, I tell not.

**SilverAngelCosmos-**(Nods) yup, I updated. Already, I am going to make it difficult for our dear pharaoh incarnate. (Shrugs.) What fun.

No ownership of the shows contain herein.

Yami smirked as he watched the unshakeable, all-knowing, mysterious youth stand there with his mouth hanging open. Then the orbs of Shadi locked with his own, and he felt the tugged of an activated millennium item. Shadi was standing there gripping his Ankh Wisdom key in one hand pointing it at the card. "Pharaoh, where did you get this card?" Shadi inquired, his orbs flashing darkly. A small whisper of indecision filtered through his mind, seeing Shadi's reaction. However, though Isis was vague, she would notcause him harm purposely.

"Isis Ishtar gave it to me." Yami answered watching as a new emotion budded on Shadi's face. It was a combination of relief and extreme joy. Yami raised a puzzled brow, obviously this card held more then what he was told. "Shadi, what is it about this card that brings such emotions from you?" Yami asked. Shadi, for the first time Yami can remember smiled at him. Shadi declined answering him and instead reached for the card. Once again Yami was hit with the bright light of the card.

Usagi sighed as she rose from her latest expedition into the realm of unconsciousness. Rubbing her head, she glanced down at the troublesome bracelet to once again see it glowing. However, the Red Jasper was now resonating with the Garnet pulled by curiosity she touched the jewels. A white blinding light answered her touch and Usagi muttered a small curse. Her eyes were watering, and she felt her grip slipping on her consciousness. "This is getting ridiculous." Usagi muttered as she fought off the incoming darkness. Yet, she collapsed into a heap, but her eyes were wide and unseeing.

The light died down, and Yami let go of a breath. He was pleased to see Shadi still part of the conscious realm, reaching a hand out he tapped his shoulder. "Shadi, what is this about?" Yami asked, wanting information from the turban youth. Shadi blinked, the light had brought familiar memories to the surface. He sighed in forgotten happiness, she was coming to keep her promises. Hearing his pharaoh's question, he smiled mysteriously. Yami seeing the look, groaned in exasperation and gritted his teeth. "Well?" Yami intoned. Shadi shifted his feet, and raised the Ankh key.

"All in due time my pharaoh, until then fare thee well." Shadi said and his formed vanished from Yami's vision. Yami sighed and laid down on Yugi's bed shifting the control to the hikari.

"Well, that was helpful." Yami muttered to Yugi. Yugi smiled at Yami and patted a hand on the shoulder of the pharaoh.

"I am sure we will figure it out." Yugi said confidently. Yami shook his head, but offered a weak smirk. His eyes were placid, but his thoughts were worried. 'I only hope we figure it out in time, aibou.' Yami thought as he walked into his soul room. "Partner, can you think of any one else?" Yugi inquired to Yami. Yami shook his head in a negative, and closed his eyes. Yugi shrugged and changed into his night time clothes slipping into his bed. Yami glanced down at his light and waited until he fell asleep. Then he crept over to Yugi's desk and sat down on the chair that was facing the window. He turned his gaze to the full moon that highlighted the sky. A small calm entered his mind, letting him order his thoughts, his hand was casually playing with the mysterious card.

Yami's thoughts were on hiatus, ranging from his absent past, to the god cards and their connection to him. The snake card slipped from his fingers drawing his gaze and his thoughts to it. "Another mystery to solve as well." he said searching the card face depths. Picking the card up and holding eye level, he turned it side to side. "What are your secrets?" Yami whispered, a ray of moonlight hit the card making it wink at him. "Why are you familiar and yet not?" He inquired bringing it closer. "Are you related to my forgotten past somehow?" Yami asked, he dropped his hand from his eye line. The card slipped from his fingers resting innocently in front of him. Yami sighed and turned his gaze back to the moon. "My past.." was his whispered statement as his eyes closed.

Usagi cursed as her vision straighten out, blinking furiously to help. Her distorted gaze fell to the bracelet on her wrist, and she growled. "Alright, what is going on with you?" Usagi asked the piece of jewelry. "What in the world is it with the bright light?" She yelled at it. Receiving no response from the snake bracelet, Usagi began to mutter. "Should of left you in that box!" Usagi told it, glaring at the golden snake. "Destiny and Fate, having a good laugh, I'm sure with me arguing with an inanimate object." She quipped studying it. "You and the ginzuishou, bloody things." Usagi remarked as she sat on the ground of the shadow realm. She flicked a finger over the top of the snake, sliding it over the golden crystal. Tears began to build in her sapphire orbs. "Senshi, friends, family." Usagi whimpered as she fell into the throws of her memories.

Bakura growled in his hikari or host's mind. Memories came unbridled to him, but they were incomplete. Inconsistent scenes flashed in his mind's eye, of a broken childhood. Yet, though he remember far more then the pharaoh, it was not to say his memories were complete. Frustrated, he slammed a fist into his soul room wall, watching as the skin splinter and blood rupture to the surface. "Who is she?!" He cried out staring up at the empty ceiling. "What is this?" Was his angry call. He growled again and louder this time, because Ryou's soul was reaching toward his trying to comfort him. Slamming his soul room door shut, he curled into a corner fighting to regain some semblance of control. His teeth gnashed and raked right over his tender lips, bringing more of his life essence to the surface. "It doesn't matter what happen or who she is, I must acquire the millennium items." He stated fingering a golden orb in his hand. "After all I have the eye and the ring, I only need five more right?" Bakura announced, but his new memories left him a bit uncertain. "I hate the pharaoh, I deserve the power." was his soft crow, but it did have its normal conviction.

Shadi shifted in his small confinement of the underground tomb. Reliving memories of a very charming and powerful princess with a heart of gold. A full smile bloomed on his face as he sighed. "My faith shall be rewarded, she is coming home." Shadi said flipping the Ankh in his hand. "Serenity.." Was the whisper from the turban youth as he leaned back. "I will see you soon." Shadi promised closing his eyes.

Questions, Questions. Everyone seems to be suffering from them. Usagi is in a fun mood isn't she? Yami is distress, Bakura is confused, Shadi is relieved and Usagi is all together upset with inanimate objects. Soon, the rest of the players will show, but the way it's looking is any one going to be ready for what needs to be done?

Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer


	4. One More Light Show

**Angel-**No, she has very vague memories. The only clear ones are of the Magician family. Else, she would enforce the need to be friends again, and Yami would focus on nothing else, but trying to get her to spill her secrets of his past. Oh, who fits the bill? (Laughs, Just Kidding.)

Okay, I have a request of all my readers, check out CosmosAngel1's story. It's a YGO/SM cross.

I claim no ownership.

Whistling, was heard in the darken space of Usagi's captivity, along with heavy cursing as she rose from her position on the floor. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up and glanced around searching for the origin of the whistling. Her sapphirine orbs were drawn to the glowing golden crystal which was producing the noise. Seeing her fingers reaching for the jewel she halted her progress and glared, remembering quite clearly what happen the last couple of times she had touched the bejeweled snake. Her fingers curled, but they continued anyway the logic backing the fact that the Garnet stone had been the culprit before. Speaking of the Garnet it was still pulsing, alone this time, but still alerting to the fact it responded to something. Usagi glared, and the male she had observed earlier with the multi-facet hair traced her vision every single time she experience the blackouts. Growling she wondered over her present informative position, the tri-colored youth was always accompanied by one person or another, and Usagi could swear that she was in those visions as well. "I know him, I know them all, but how and why?" Usagi questioned to the empty expansion of the shadow realm. Casting a darkening gaze due to her confusion to the almost pointless dreams, she bit her lip. "Where is everybody?" She shouted out, huffing she sat down and crossed her legs. Conveniently, not a single shadow monster could be found, especially her mentor and surrogate father the Dark Magician. "When I get a hold of Fate and Destiny for their latest thrill.."Usagi muttered and stood. Feeling lonely, and frustrated she marched off into the abyss her orbs flashing in irritation.

To say Yami was not please was an understatement, in fact not please could no where define his frustration. Shadi had disappeared before he could ask of suggestions about people who could have effect on the snake bracelet card. Not to mention last night, he had several blank faced memories delivered as vague dreams. Slamming a fist down on the desk he had slept at, he glanced at Yugi. He still slept, it being Saturday, which left Yami sitting by the desk brooding. The sunlight bounced of the snake card, and flashed in the pharaoh's eyes. Angered by his questions having no answer, he picked up the card and flung it at the far wall. The card seemed to flicker at him in anger of his action, reminding him of his pledge to the heart of the cards. Yami sighed and curled a fist under his chin, his whole countenance screaming his pensive behavior. "Partner?" came Yugi's sleepy voice from the bed. Yami blinked and turned his crimson orbs to the violet ones of his hikari. "Couldn't sleep?" Yugi questioned as he saw the crimson eyes, revealing the pharaoh's anger. Yami sighed and shook his head, standing up and retrieving the card from the corner. At least he tried, the card emitted a small light mocking him because of his hasty decision made in anger. Yami found he would have to wait out the defense of the mysterious card. "Isis, definitely needs to give us more clues next time." Yugi stated as the light died down admitting Yami to retrieve it. "Maybe we should meet up with Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Tea to go to the museum." Yugi suggested, Yami raised an intrigued eyebrow. "After all, every time something happens, the museum holds some sort of clue." Yugi mused, Yami nodded to his companion. Yugi quickly dressed and placed a quick call to his friends.

Yugi met up quickly with his normal group of friends, Mai, and Serenity hanging around more since they were welcomed into their group. "What's up Yugi?" came from the blonde haired, brown eyed youth Joey Wheeler. Yugi sighed and fished something out of his pocket, glancing at it curiously before handing it over. Before Joey could fully touch it, the rest of the group reached over to see it as well, all their hands hit the card at the same time. With that, Yugi heard Yami groan from his soul room as that white light originated from the card.

Usagi trekked into the darkening abyss, a destination firmly in mind as she crossed endless black voids. Her dark surrounding was lit up by her bracelet and she glanced down, seeing the Garnet humming she frowned. "No." She stated firmly. The Garnet ignored her warning, and the bracelet lit up with several jewels glowing. "I know I am going to regret this." Usagi murmured and reached out. Skin made contact with the gems, and her subconscious was brought back into vague visions. "I hate this." Usagi muttered as the white of the light flooded her vision. The Tiger's-eye, Amber, Turquoise, Emerald, Topaz, and Garnet glowed warmly before blending in with the white light.

As the light died down Joey elegantly put down what they were all thinking. "Yugi, what the hell was that!" He question in surprised, still unsettled with all the magic that always surrounded Yugi. Yugi sighed and picked the card out of everyone's grip. He dropped his eyes to the card and gasped, the card was nearly completed, and the eyes of the snake bracelet seemed to glow it promise. "Yugi?" Joey inquired tentatively.

"Look guys!" Yugi cried out, flashing the card face toward the group. The snake was nearly full, only two slots waiting to be filled. Enraptured with the feeling of nearly solving the puzzle his head snapped to his friends. "Let's hurry to the museum, maybe there is some clues to the final two." Yugi chirped out and rushed off. His excitement was coupled by his darker half, who twitched anxiously in his soul room. Yugi-tachi was completely unaware of a dark shadow following them, and an even darker on following that one.

CEO, of Kaiba corporation sat in his large leather chair, his long fingers clicking quickly on the keyboard. "Where is he?" The tense brunette with icicle's for eyes grounded out. "Apollo Sol." Seto muttered, with several clacks of the keyboard search.

"Any luck Seto?" A smaller male with long black hair with navy blue eyes asked the brunette. He was met with a grunt of negative, as the brunette's speed increased. "I really hope we find him." Mokuba kaiba continued, one small hand resting on his elder brother's knee. Seto glanced down from his typing to his younger brother who was seeking comfort. "I only hoped he escaped." Mokuba murmured, his eyes lost in memories.

"I'll find him Mokuba." was the declaratory statement from Seto. He shifted slightly, moving himself closer to Mokuba for the younger boy's comfort. "If only to move on." He whispered, memories from the past surfacing. Seto harshly shoved those away, thinking of the bodyguard always brought up Gozabura. He would find no closer if he could not finish off his past, either with the conformation of the death of his final link to his past or the relief of finding the only kindness that was offered to him. Mokuba moved away and dragged a chair over next's to his brother, he placed his head on Seto's shoulder. He quickly fell asleep due to the long hours he has been sharing with Seto on the search. Seto looked down, his glare softening and slipped his trench coat off covering his younger brother. "I promise Mokuba." He states and turns back to the computer.

Hmm, anticipation is building, but two things move against our heroes. Apollo lost from the guidance of the Kaiba youths, and shadowy figures haunt the path of the pharaoh and his hikari. Not to mention the card is almost is complete. Still, not all pieces have been moved, which side has the balance tipped to? Please Review, hope I have really stirred your interest.

All My Blessings,

WolfchildBlazer.


	5. At Last Some Answers

**Angel-**Yeah, and technically I really hate to do that to some of my favorites of all time. But through tragedy comes the greatest victory. They still have a few speed bumps, before their first victory.

**Tenshikoneko03-(**Blinks) wow, that would be a lot of reading. Yes it is a Yami/Usa story, but it's actually All guy/Usa story. It is going to be difficult, but I will make it work. Should I sign you up to go head hunting with Fate, Destiny, and Angel? Funny how no one has asked about my attitude toward the moon queen in all my stories. (Shrugs.) Yep, you are right, the last slot belongs to Serenity,(golden crystal.) Uh, Rishid is Odion and he has already filled his slot. Don't worry about it, his was the obsidian. Say hi to midnight for me, (oh by the way Riven won the votes in Stella's Secret.)

**CosmosAngel1-**Oh, no Destiny and Fate didn't go back on their word, you'll see. After all I cannot make it easy for them have them all meet at the same time. Destiny and Fate are around, (Winks .) Ne, I wonder if Cosmos did scare them. (Pouts and sticks out tongue.)-I like your story, that is reason enough for me to advertise it. You are a budding writer and as such you should have people encourage you. (Looks pointedly at you.) Now, I don't ever want to hear(read,) that statement again that you are undeserving. Wow, actually I didn't know there was a song called that. I call it Sunrise, Sunset, because the sun is very special in the cultures of Japan and Egypt. Since this is the return of what happen in D.O.A.N.B. it means a new time, so a new sunrise.

No ownership.

As always whenever the Yugi-tachi searched for answers from the museum, they started at the block that held a likeness of Yami and Seto battling. Yugi handed control over to the nameless pharaoh who remembered he would have to bring the god cards to the tablet. For a minute or so Yami stared at the tablet, seeking its hidden answers. However, the tablet reveal nothing to him, and he sighed. "You know, _Pharaoh_, the answers you seek are not there." A dark voice called out. It came from one of the shadows that had followed them.

The Yugi-tachi turned to see Bakura standing there with his smug smirk, but his eyes held a little confusion. Yami stepped forward and glared evenly at the tomb robber, his eyes betraying his thoughts. "Do not ask me of what that card represents." Bakura ordered him. "Not that I tell you if I knew anything, but I don't." He said and crossed his arms across his Millennium Ring. "However, the Ring has not stopped glowing since I touched that card, so for now we have to work together." Bakura informed him, showing him the glowing golden jewelry. "The tablet of the battle between you and the high priest have nothing to do with _her_." Bakura stated, all though his sentence became quieter as he reached the end. Yami felt his thinking stop when he heard the word _her_. A flash hit between his eyes and for a moment he saw a girl with blonde hair.

"Blonde hair." Yami mumbled out, one hand clenched bracing against his forehead. Bakura turned to him darkly, his eyes flashing at him.

"What else _Pharaoh_?" Bakura asked, the same flash reverberating in his memories. Yami closed his eyes, focusing harder and the grain of sand image. The more he tried to concentrate on it, the more the female image slipped through his fingers.

"I cannot not see her, but I feel a great link to her." Yami grounded out as he stopped his forceful search. Bakura mentally growled at the answer the pharaoh incarnate gave.

"What of you, _tomb robber_?" Yami asked. Bakura smirked at him, belying the position he really had. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at him. "Tomb robber." He said his voice tightening with warning. Bakura turned his eyes to the pharaoh, his narrowing as well.

"Watch your temper pharaoh, wouldn't want an accident to happen." Bakura taunted and walked past the Yugi-tachi. "We can hang around here conversing, or we can continue." Bakura informed them as his white hair vanished into the confines of the Egyptian Artifacts room. The Yugi-tachi threw each other looks before following the white haired thief. All the while being followed by a darker soul.

"Soon, pharaoh, I will have my revenge." The soul whispered, and disappeared into one of the mummified bodies laying around.

Bakura seemed to be searching for something as the Yugi-tachi walked in. He walked from glass case to glass case, muttering softly. Finally he stopped at a case filled with a heavy bound book, the picture on top though made him wince. There stood him, the pharaoh, the high priest, the tomb keeper's family, Yugi's little followers, and the girl, but her face was rubbed out. As if history itself refused to give back a momentous piece of their past. Bakura growled and wheeled away from the tome, his hand clenching in retrospect of the graph. He growled once more and shoved past the Yugi-tachi, his heading only known to him.

The Yugi-tachi however, were beyond curious and walked toward the case Bakura had just stood at. Yami felt disbelief as he saw the tome picture as well, he noted something that Bakura hadn't or maybe had. They all stood close, each stance open and friendly, but the most shocking thing was they surrounded the faceless girl with smiles on their faces. Yami stood wondering at the power of the faceless girl, aching to read what was hidden in the tome. "This tome holds many secrets to the ancient past, but it is written in High Hieroglyphic's that none know how to read now." Tea read from the little description plate. Yami let out a tight breath, wishing he at least recalled how to read his own language.

"Let us depart, I believe nothing else it to be found here." Yami stated and walked off. The Yugi-tachi followed and from Yami standing on the museum steps staring into space. "I need to speak with Kaiba." Yami told them as they walked out.

"How you going to do that, Kaiba's not exactly friendly with us." Joey piped up. Yami nodded to his mute point and turned to him with his dueling smirk.

"Yes, but Kaiba can't resist to duel me." Yami informed them. They all nodded, and turned their direction to down town where Kaiba Corp resided.

"I sure wish Duke was here." Joey spoke up.

"Why's that?" Tristan inquired.

"He's got a car." Joey stated as they walked. Mai coughed from the background drawing attention to her.

"I could give you guys a ride." Mai reminded them. They all nodded and she ran off. Thirty minutes passed, and they saw a lavender car pull up. "Hop in."She stated, they complied and it was off to Kaiba Corp.

"Mister Kaiba." A salt and pepper gentleman called out. Seto turned to the suited man with an irritated scowl on his face.

"What is it Roland, I asked not to be disturbed." Seto informed him, his hands still clacking on the keyboard.

"Mister Kaiba, Motou Yugi here to see you sir." Roland informed him.

"Yugi?"Kaiba asked a bit intrigued.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba, he wishes to duel you." Roland stated, and watched as Kaiba's fingers stopped moving.

"Really, well then, he wishes to lose today." Seto said and pushed away from his desk. He glances down to the second chair beside the desk. "Have him meet me in the dueling arena." Seto tells him, and Roland walks out. Seto kneels down and picks up his sleeping brother, who blinks awake.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked through his sleepy eyes.

"Mokuba." He responds, carrying his younger brother to his room.

"I had a bad dream, Seto." Mokuba states as he falls half asleep in his brother's arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Mokuba." Seto swears and places the dark haired youth on the bed. He gives him one more look before heading to the dueling arena. Mokuba squints through his tired eyes at his brother's fading form.

"Nothing happened to me, but something happened to you." Mokuba gets out before the fingers of sleep entangle him.

Usagi growled as she fought off her latest tangle with the realm of darkness. "That youth again, those people." She muttered rubbing two fingers over her temple. "How do I know them?" Usagi grounded out, trying desperately to picked out a single clear memory. "Fate, Destiny, appear before your lost one." Usagi pleaded to the dark realm. She was answered by a silver and golden glow.

"What is it chibi one?" Fate asked as she stepped toward Usagi.

"What is going on with the flashes and the bracelet?" Usagi inquired thrusting the golden band forward.

"We can't tell you, as much as we wish too, we can't." Destiny stated, hugging Usagi to relieve some of her distress.

"Why not?" Usagi impeded to them.

"Your mother entangled your strand so badly, that to reveal something your not ready for will make you snap, figuratively speaking." Fate informed her.

"So, you give me these little tender flashes, to drive me nuts?" Usagi inquired.

"No, we are trying to feed you the information on a lower form, so when you unlock the final part of that box I gave you, you won't be flooded." Fate told her.

"I thought I completely unlocked the puzzle box when I completed the lock, that gave me this bracelet." Usagi intoned.

"Yes, but there is a second level, didn't you wonder what the card slot was for?" Destiny wondered.

"Yes, so when I retrieve this card, I get my memories?" Usagi parroted.

"Sort of." Destiny spoke. Usagi raised an eyebrow. "First, there would be a few tasks you must complete." She continued.

"Oh, goody." Usagi sarcastically exclaimed. Fate sighed and patted the agitated girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you will be out of here soon, and near the card." Fate informed her.

"Are you going to tell me anything else?" Usagi asked hopelessly.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Destiny chirp, and both the sisters disappeared.

"I figured you would say that." Usagi said and sighed. Bored, she summoned her staff and a shadow chair. "Well since I keep visualizing those people I have watched with Dark Magician, I might as well check on them." She stated and drew a little window with her staff. Pushing with her staff handle, the shadows fell away like glass. "Bingo." Usagi muttered as the glass window showed her the scene of the multi-colored teen facing the brunette. "These two again, what exactly do they have against each other?" Usagi muttered out in exasperation. She settled into her chair and sighed. "Good grief with these two, at least I will see Dark Magician." Usagi sighed out and concentrated on the up and coming duel.

Okay, this chapter answered some of your questions, and probably gave you a whole lot more. Poor Usagi, Fate and Destiny just can't tell her everything. Thanks in part to her mother's interference. Please Review.

Best Wishes,

WolfChildBlazer


	6. Shadow Realm Vanishing Act

**TenshiKoneko03-**Alright, I will sign you up for the head hunting party. Um, my feelings on Selenity. (Grits teeth and thinks.) I normally hold an apathy feeling to the royals. However, Selenity is to lose on her decisions on the future. I mean she didn't like Earthian's. Yet, she knew that Selenity and Edymion were having a relationship. All the time she could of conversed with the Terran's knowing about Beryl's feelings, and she could of cut it off at the source. Also, she thought nothing could destroy her peace. So, I think she is a diluted, self-serving royal, with maybe some good intentions. Though the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Serenity will meet Yugi-tachi soon I promise.

**Angel-**(Blinks at the burning flag and shrugs.) Cool. My attitude toward the moon queen is as follows. I believe she is diluted in her ideals, and self-serving in her decisions. Case in point-Lunarians don't like Earthlings, (Supposedly because we have a battle lust.) Which makes no sense, after all so do Uranians, Martians, and Jupitertains. (Raises an eyebrow.) Fine, I can over look that. So she subterfuge her Lunar ruling by allow her daughter to fall in love with the Earthian Prince. (By then she could of converse with Terran's and found out about Jealously that filled Beryl. To stop the Beryl at the source, but of course not. (Following the fact she did believe, that nothing could destroy the Silver Millennium.) So, that supports my feelings, then she decided that Usagi, would not live her own life. She just tied Usagi to her destiny. (Smiles at the comment of Usagi being the mother like one.) Well, they all argue for no reason some times, so yeah I could see that happening.

I claim no ownership.

Usagi sighed as the boys finally finished dueling, she had seen Dark Magician summoned, died, revived, and sacrificed. Running a hand through her blonde fringe, she nibbled her lower lip and leaned closer to the shadow wall. "I wonder if mom is going to hit Dark Magician when he gets back." She mused, thinking of Dark Magician Girl's expression when Dark Magician sacrifice himself to give a boost to Dark Magician Girl's points. Dropping her chin onto a balled fist, she blew some bangs out of her eyes. "I wonder what they are taking about?" She questioned to air. Her eyes widen when the multi-tone haired on walked over and presented to the brunette. Yami had won, once again and he was showing something to the brunette. Usagi peered closer when they landed on a strange card. "Hey, that looks like my bracelet." Usagi murmured, and her eyes fell to the pulsing Garnet. "Why do I have a feeling I am not going to like this?"She muttered as her eyes trained onto the duelists.

As it was their tradition, Yami won, and Kaiba swore revenge. However, instead of immediately walking off as he was prone to do Kaiba actually halted at his duel rival's cry. "Yes?"He questioned coldly and turned back to Yami. His eyes glared at the pharaoh incarnate in mistrust when he offered him something.

"Kaiba, what do you make of this card?" Yami asked evenly, showing him the snake card. Kaiba glance down at it in minium interest, his experience eyes tracing it lightly.

"I have never seen it before." Kaiba answered, and eyed it with a little more enthusiasm. "Probably, useless." He intoned and reached for it. His long fingers brushed the card, and the familiar light sprung from it. Yami with held a groan as he noted the light, and couldn't help, but pray this would soon be over.

Usagi yelped as she saw the card release light, her eyes darted to her bracelet in a reflex. What she saw was the Sapphire resonating with the Garnet. Whimpering slightly she knew she would have to touch the jewels. With a sigh she did just that, however this time she didn't faint. Instead she stumbled into warm arms, she craned her neck to see the warm eyes of Apollo. "Alright chibi-one, time to go back." He whispered, an orange-gold light ruptured from him and joined the white light. "I am sure you will remember in time."Apollo whispered to himself and gathered his daughter into a hug. When the light died down from the shadow realm, Usagi and Apollo were no where to be found.

Cursing was heard as the card stopped trying to blind everyone in the immediate vicinity. Kaiba glared at the crimson eyes of his rival, preparing to threaten him, when a sound from the ground drew his attention. For the first time in a long while he was stunned silent, as a familiar form shifted in front of him. With a lost hope tinging his voice Kaiba opened his mouth. "Apollo?" He questioned, and saw the eyes of blue turned to him. Blinking in wonder, both males had an intense staring contest, while Yami was having his own problems.

Yami sighed as the light died down, vulgar language spilling from his rival. He glanced up to the icicle blues of Kaiba, before his gaze was directed down by the sound of shuffling. Yami felt his eyes widen, two forms kneeled before them, but what shocked him the most was the golden hair of the girl. With a gulp he reached down, praying that she would have the sapphire eyes of the flash of memories. His hand brushed her shoulder, making the girl turned her orbs to him. Yami raised the other hand to his frozen heart, 'the eyes of sapphire.' he stated inside. He opened his mouth to question her, when she reached up and touched the forgotten card in his hand. The card flashed identifying her, and the card completed itself, Yami stared at it in wonder. "I knew you."He whispered to the girl, and the card floated from his hand. Both he and the girl observed the card float into her hand, and she fainted.

Apollo turned when he heard the soft body of his daughter sink behind him. "Serenity." He called out, and watched as she shifted a little. Kaiba blanched in surprise, he remembered the tales of Apollo's daughter, and vaguely recall meeting her once.

"Is she your daughter?" Kaiba asked. He saw Apollo nod to his question, his attention fully on checking on the girl. Still, she seemed more familiar to him, then just from Apollo's tales, and the one meeting. Shrugging it off, he studied her, and noted the troublesome card laying innocently in her hand. "Apollo, where have you been?"Kaiba questioned, his tone a bit harsh. Apollo picked up his daughter in his arms, stood, and turned to Kaiba.

"Long story, Mister Kaiba." Apollo answered, a hand brushing through his daughter's bangs. Kaiba shook his head, and semi-glared at his olden bodyguard.

"I have a lot of free-time now, but we must wait for Mokuba to awake." Kaiba stated. He stared off into the rooms of his mansion, and then back to the only kindness he knew besides Mokuba. "I will give you each rooms now, but after I want answers." Kaiba informed him, stalking off into his hallways, he stopped at the doorway. "Oh, geek squad, please see yourself out." Kaiba ordered the Yugi-tachi and continued walking.

"Kaiba!" Joey called back in response to Seto's attitude, and was met back with the same banter.

"I don't recall asking for a yapping dog." Kaiba's voice floated back.

Apollo turned to them with an apologizing glance. His eyes fell on the short youth, also known as Yami and smiled. "Thank you for freeing my baby girl, pharaoh." Apollo told him.

"You know who I am?" Yami inquired. Apollo shook his head with a sigh.

"Only through stories, my daughter was the one who interacted with you." Apollo answered, he watched protectively as Yami eyed the girl.

"Does she remember anything?" Yami asked.

"Only her surrogate family in that time, the rest is blurry or unknown to her." Apollo responded.

"Who was her surrogate family?" Yami asked pleadingly.

"The Magician family." Apollo answered and turned away. "Please forgive me, I must retire now." Apollo stated and walked into the darken halls of the Kaiba Mansion. He left behind a shell-shocked Yami, and a confused Yugi-tachi. Yami slipped a hand into his dueling deck and drew out his most trusted card. Flipping it to the face of the card, he studied the Dark Magician.

"Excuse me, Sol-san express for me to lead you safely out." A grey suited gentleman explained. He gestured for the Yugi-tachi to follow him. The gentleman lead them outside with a bow, and walked inside, shutting the door. They all got back into the car, silent the whole way to the game shop, all the while Yami clutching the Dark Magician card.

Kaiba paced in his home office, his trench coat waving behind him. "This defies logic." Kaiba stated as he reviewed the appearing of his lost bodyguard and his daughter. "There is no such thing as magic." He spoke harshly, his feet clicking harder in his walk.

"Are you sure?" An unfamiliar voice questioned, and Kaiba whirled to face it. Finding Apollo's daughter, he glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"He questioned evenly, Usagi tilted her head in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I mean shouldn't you be resting?" Kaiba inquired, wishing her health to be fine, so he could get some reasonable answers.

"I will, but dad sent me here to wait with you while he checked over the security." Usagi answered, and watched Kaiba nearly growl in frustration.

"Since you are here, you will answer my questions." Kaiba ordered, and watched a half-smirk spear across her face.

"If I don't?"She inquired impishly. Kaiba gnashed his teeth hidden behind his thinly closed lips.

"I will have security escort you out." Kaiba threatened, and watched the girl choke back her laughs.

"Okay." She chirp back, obviously unperturbed by Kaiba's threat. Kaiba was stunned by the spunk of the girl, he refused to lose a mere debate with, with a _girl_.

"I will fire your father." He told her coldly. Usagi merely raised an eyebrow at the empty threat, which they both knew it was.

"Okay." She answered back, and for the first time Kaiba felt like yanking some hair out in frustration. He blew some lose air threw his nose, and turned on his full, ice mask.

"Do not test my patience, girl." Kaiba warned with a simple tone, observing for the known fear that always followed his intimidation. Usagi chuckled a little at him, bounded up, gave him a quick hug, and walked out. Leaving Kaiba totally confused on the whole thing, someone had not reacted to his cold front. That unbalanced his ego a bit, before he smirked, then again he always loved a good challenge.

Usagi walked quickly to the room her father had brought her to, her cheeks flaming lightly. "What was I doing?" Usagi questioned herself, she couldn't help the familiarity that surrounded the brunette. She chuckled though when she rewound the last few events in his head. "All though, he looked like a put out child, when I didn't react to his threats." Usagi murmured to herself.

"Who looked like a put out child?" A voice questioned from behind her. Usagi squeaked in surprise, and whirled on the voice to find her father smugly grinning at her. "Well?" He asked. Usagi smirked back and crossed her arms.

"Not telling, you shocked me." Usagi informed him. Apollo sighed at the fire of his daughter, leaned over and picked her up over his head. "Dad, put me down." Usagi ordered as they walked in the guestroom.

"As you wish, my little princess." Apollo answered and dropped her on the bed. Usagi snuggled quickly into the covers and gazed pleadingly at her father. He laughed, and reached over to tuck her in. "Sleep well, chibi tenshi." Apollo wished, and walked off to his old guestroom.

Kaiba exited out his office and walked into his bedroom beside Mokuba's, with a sulk in his step. "What is wrong Seto?"An older voice questioned from behind him, Seto glanced over his shoulder to see Apollo.

"Nothing." He bit out, his arms crossing across his chest. Apollo raised an eyebrow, and then smiled.

"So, that is what Serenity meant." Apollo mused allowed, Kaiba turned a little in interest. "You are the one she called a pouting child." Apollo elaborated.

"I am not." Kaiba told him, his eyes reclaiming their glare. He caught the small smirk on the older man's face. "Good evening." Kaiba said and stalked into his room. "I cannot believe, she called me a pouting _child_." He grounded out. "I, Seto Kaiba, do not sulk." He growled out, and heard the adjoining room between his and his brother's room open.

"Seto, why are you sulking?" Mokuba asked quietly. He heard a hard sigh from his brother, and nearly smiled.

"Go to bed Mokuba, you need your sleep." Seto ordered, watching his brother nod, going back to his room and fall back into sleep.

Seto glared out his bay window before shifting into his night clothes. "I don't sulk." Kaiba told himself and went to sleep.

Yami sighed as he walked up into Yugi's room. He kneeled down tiredly, and handed back control to Yugi. He saw Yugi glance over at him in question, but Yami just entered the puzzle into his soul room. He closed his eyes in sleep.

There a few answers for our heroes. Oh, look who made the scene. Apollo and Usagi, poor Seto. (Shakes head, as she imagines a chibi-Seto.) I don't sulk! (Arms crossed in anger, and his nose pointed up in the air.) Never mind, anyways, hope you enjoy. Please Review,

Much Care,

WolfChildBlazer.


	7. Serenity's fall Pharaoh Yami

**TenshiKoneko03-** (Shakes head.) No, the queen and senshi are not going to show up, if they do it won't be until much later. Yes a pouting Seto would be very cute, especially since you hardly see any other emotion cross that boy's face.

**Angel-**(Reads pouting comment.) I bet Heero-san think's so to. If you like I do have a chibi-Seto picture, I could e-mail it to you, he is holding a little blue-eyes. (Reads your political statement with a thoughtful frown.) Yes, I suppose you are right. Though they never truly showed anything else about the Silver Millennium, except Sere and Endy's moments, and the downfall. What they don't grow up? They just magically sprout, and are an adolescent? What ever happen to Serenity's father? (Shrugs.) Just to many open questions.

**Cor-chan-**(Nods) Yes Yami will be speaking with DM, and DMG.

No ownership

Usagi awoke to her father's tickles in the morning, giggling she twitched away from his hands. Opening her eyes, she turned sharply to her father's eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake!" She choked out, and was rewarded from the twitching fingers. Chuckling at her father's bemused gaze, she sat up, a frown crossed her features as the morning light hit her bracelet. "What are we going to tell Kaiba-san?" Usagi inquired.

"Everything." Came the dark tone from the doorway. Snapping her head to the doorway, she spotted the brunette leaning there with an apathic expression. Whitening in embarrassment, she ducked back under the silken covers. "I have a lot of questions that need answers." Seto warned the two, and stalked away. "Do not even try to escape me, without answering." His voice floated back. Usagi gulped with a gentle despair before noting the challenge the brunette had laid.

"Dad, I know I am not to abuse my powers, but, I am not ready for a game of twenty questions." Usagi informed him, with a frown. Apollo nodded to her with a thoughtful expression.

"That's fine, if he is still the same, some of your story will not have any affect on him." Apollo agreed, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead, teleport home, I will stay here and explain some of it to him." Apollo instructed.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Usagi inquired anxiously.

"No, he may have ice clinging to him, but he is still the young boy I knew." Apollo answered.

"Won't he inquire to my where about?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, but I will tell him you gave me the slip." Apollo informed her. "After all, you and your mother were always good at sneaking away from me." Apollo recalled, ushering her to transform and go. Once Usagi, as Cosmos had transported away, Apollo sighed and walked toward the kitchen.

Sure enough he found the brunette leaning against the counter, his arms crossed, and his expression slitted. He was hugged merrily by the raven haired Mokuba when he walked in. Apollo observed as Seto gazed behind him, and a tight frown stretched across his face. "Where's the girl?" Seto intoned, and watched as Apollo turned around to gaze behind him.

"Hmm, must of slipped out, Serenity has always be good at that." Apollo remarked, when he didn't see the form of his daughter. He missed the incredulous eyebrow sent in his direction by the brown haired CEO. "Well, I guess you will be hearing the story from me then." Apollo stated and turned to Seto. "Might want to sit, I have to go over two years with you." He added, and watched as the two boys grabbed a chair. Sighing he also took one, and raised a calming hand to his forehead. 'This would be easier if the Seto was more open minded.' He mused to himself, and drew a breath. He spent the next hour or so, circumventing his story to make it more believable. Afterwards, Mokuba was more then happy to share what had happen to them since Apollo's _disappearance._

Cosmos sighed, and drew out her puzzle box from her space pocket. Fishing out the snake card that she had retrieved from the youth known as Yami, she laid it against the slot. A hidden drawer slid open and Usagi reached for what sat in it. She pulled out a familiar orb, and a slip of aging papyrus. "The Orb of Amon Râ." She whispered, recalling the magical orb resting on her Egyptian family's mantle. Flipping open the folded papyrus, she bit back a groan. "High Hieroglyphic's?"Usagi muttered out. "I haven't seen this in over five thousand and eighteen years." She whined out, and scrutinize the writing. Noting she would have to take time out to study it, and re-write it in English, she sighed again. Seeing how long the letter was, she flipped it to the other side and was please. "Writing, I can read!" She joyfully exclaimed.

_Desert sands, hidden clans, find what was lost to Egyptian man._

_Golden items molded with strange powers awaken only by your hands. Seven known items of the mystic, however Seven lay forgotten, buried, and unknown. These are needed to awaken which is that long since gone._

_A Dagger of Loyalty, The Pairing Bracelets, A Ring of Beauty, The Staff of Healing, and the Sword of Bravery, for those who serve the good. _

_However, these alone are not enough, for you must find two more. If the pharaoh of light is to face the darkness, he needs what you have crafted. The golden armor, that protects from most all, and the final thing that he should stall. Is the controlling crown, that is link to you, grows stronger everyday. Hurry now, and find the man who holds the key. By the grace of your holy powers, sweet Serenity._

Usagi yelped as she read the scripture, and with a glare to sky wise, she flicked the paper. "I have to go on a treasure hunt!" She yelled to the sky, and stuffed the paper back into the open box. "What about the orb?" She questioned aloud, and Dark Magician appeared before her.

"It is your legacy, my little one." He intoned to her. "Set it upon the staff, we had given you long ago." Dark Magician instructed, and watched as Usagi did so. "Now, when the time comes, you will know what to do." He informed her, and with a small smile vanished.

"Gee, that was helpful." Cosmos muttered, and placed away her magician's staff. "Hope mom wacks you good!" She shouted out to the shadow realm magician.

"Dad was always like that." a voice chuckled out, and Cosmos whirled with her staff held out. It was blocked by a staff of dark blue, and a golden orb upon it. Gazing up to its wielder, she found the light hair, the eyes of blue, and dark red armor of her older brother. "Hello, Seren." He greeted, dropping his staff and catching his leaping sister.

"Magick!" She cried out, and hugged tightly the light haired magician. "Up for a little staff battle?" Cosmos quipped with a smile.

"Sure, I have got experience on you." He agreed, and they transported to the training room. "Prepare to lose, sis." Magick taunted, with a wave of his staff.

"Me, I never lose." Cosmos answered back, however, their up and coming spar was halted by the return of Dark Magician.

"Sorry, it is we are needed elsewhere." Dark Magician apologized, and both he and Magick vanished. Cosmos pouted, de-transforming and putting away her staff.

"I bet it is another duel, by that Yami fellow." Usagi sputtered out. "I know, I just follow his energy and talk to him." Usagi cheered, and quickly walked toward the outer door. "Better leave a note for father though." She mused and wrote one out for the man. "Now, where is he?" She mumbled, sensing for the one who always summoned the magicians. "There he is!"Usagi cried out triumphantly and started walking.

Yami sighed from his soul room, and appeared beside Yugi. "What do you think about the girl?" Yugi inquired tohis partner.

"I don't know, but I am going to summon the Magician's." Yami told him, and drew out three cards. "By the decree of the pharaoh, arise!" He commanded and lights speared from the cards. Forming the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and the red Dark Magician.

They kneeled to him, and awaited his command. "Tell me of the girl." He instructed, and saw them all share a glance. "Is she harmful?" he bit out at their exchange. He was met with a heated glare from Magick, and a disapproving one from Dark Magician Girl. "Well?" He buffed, and watched the Dark Magician stand.

"First of all, her name is Serenity." He told Yami with a wave. "Yet, we called her Seren." Dark Magician informed him. "No, she isn't harmful." he added. "She was our surrogate daughter, who loved everyone, and knew you well." Dark Magician stated.

"However, some things went wrong, and she was forced to give up her life." Dark Magician Girl piped up. "On the day of your crowning, she died protecting your palace." She stated, and fell to her knees crying. Yami gazed at them questioning the statement.

"Where were the guards?" Yami asked.

"It was a surprise attack, she used a powerful ability to destroy the dark army of that time." Magick answered. "No one had a chance to say good bye." He added, and he turned away sorrowfully.

"I am sorry, my liege, that we can't tell your more, but that is all we can recall." Dark Magician stated, and the three magician's vanished back into their cards. Yami glanced down at his boots, his eyes filled with confusion. 'She died protecting me?' He thought, and felt a reassuring squeeze from his hikari. He turned his tarnished orbs to Yugi, and winced.

"At least we know that she is on your side." Yugi added helpfully. Before more could be said, grandfather Motou called up to Yugi.

"Yugi, you have a visitor." His voice informed them. Yugi smiled gently at the pharaoh with a nod, Yami vanishing inside the confines of the puzzle. With a hop, Yugi rushed down the stairs to greet his guest, and felt shock course through his system. The girl of the hour was standing there, with a half smile on her face.

"Yugi, right?"She intoned cheerfully. Yugi nodded, still suffering from shock, he heard Yami blanch as well from his soul room. "Shall we go upstairs and talk?" She offered, Yugi nodded and gestured for her to follow. When they arrived back in Yugi's room, he transformed into the pharaoh. "Yami now?"She asked, making sure of their identities.

"Yes, and you are Serenity, or Seren." Yami responded back.

"Yes, but please call me Usagi." She bespoke with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, thanks for finally freeing me from training." She quipped. "Daddy, Dark Magician is a slave driver." Simpering she crossed her arms with a pout. Yami couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the expression.

"Tell me about yourself." Yami instructed politely. Usagi hummed and placed a digit on her chin.

"First off, do you believe in magic?" Usagi enquired, and watched as he blinked. 'Cute.' She thought with a chuckle.

"Yes." Yami responded to the off the wall question.

"Okay, might want to sit though, might take a while." She reported to him. "At least you are more open minded, then dad's employer, that Kaiba character." Usagi mused, and sat cross legged on the floor. "Now, where to begin?" She wondered thoughtfully.

"The beginning is always good." Yami helpfully told her, observing the thoughtful expression on her face.

'Problem is, which beginning?' She asked herself and drew a breath.

Okay, there is the next chapter of Sunrise, Sunset. Oh look, Usagi met Yami, and he got some answers. Boy, I wonder how Seto is going to react when Usagi meets him again. Of course the Magician's gave Yami a relatively vague story, but at least he learned something. Poor Usagi, has to go on a treasure hunt. Please Review,

Blessed Care,

WolfchildBlazer


	8. Information Station

**CosmosAngel1-**Alright since you are a big Yami/Usagi shipper, I do have a little secret to let you in to. I do have another story planned just for them. If you have questions about it, you can always e-mail me or ask me in our letters. Usagi only has the memories regarding the Magician Family. If the guys are in the memory with the Magician Family, they are liked blurred out. Yami might spark something, (can't spill though, sorry.) About your Seto question, I bet you can answer it. After all this is Kaiba-kun we are talking about. Mokuba, won't play a large part, but you will see his key parts coming up soon. Oh, Teá will be in the story, has to, she had been in D.O.A.N.B. Just don't worry, Teá will behave.

**Funkangel-**Nope, he doesn't, but if he did, then he wouldn't do it any more, and then we must find something else to laugh about.

**Angel-**(Laughs and Shakes head at the Chibi story.) Only one word, PRICELESS. Ne, and great picture in mind as well. The little letter took about a minute and a half once I found my list of added items. (Smacks head.) Forgetting my own items. Go me. (Imagines Seto-kun in a black trench coat, and sunglasses, repeatedly drilling questions into his suspect.) Ne, I don't know whether to be scared, or amused. So, I just won't be either.

**Kallista Starshooter-**everyone/Usagi, Mai/Joey, Tristan/Serenity, Duke/Teá, Odion/Isis/Shadi, okay hope this helps.

**Evil Tigress-**(Laughs.) Okay, I hope you do go on a treasure hunt. :) I did? Hmm, I'll have to correct that then, yes he is a guy. Thanks for pointing that out.

Thanks for the reviews, and welcome to all the new reviewers and readers. One fabulous reviewer pointed something out that I need to correct, so thank you too.

I claim no ownership, of either Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, OR DragonBall(Z, GT.) Since I make a remark to sayains, I needed that. :)

Figuring she might as well jump right in, she recalled every thought she could remember of the Silver Millennium. Yami observed impatiently, as she thought inwardly, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. A charming smirk crossed his face and the childish action in her concentration, yet he was drawn to her sparkling orbs instead. "Okay!" Usagi chirped breaking his stare. "I was born a high princess in a rather peaceful time, with a loving father and mother." She started. "Growing up in the ways of etiquette befitting royalty, I had want for nothing, however, I was an extremely curious child." Usagi explained. "One day I stumbled into the vault that held our family heirlooms, I knocked our strongest magic gem into a cup of power." She recalled. "It transported me across worlds to one summit in sands of the desert." Usagi stated. Yami gasped sightly, as he noted the description. "I was then adopted into a loving, generous, but kooky family of High Magicians." She remembered, and Yami kneeled before her. Usagi tilted her head at him in confusion.

"What happen next?" He asked curiously. Begging her for answers to his forgotten past. Usagi smiled sadly at him, as she recognized that desperate gaze, she had worn it many times before. Shaking her head, she sat down beside him, and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it becomes rather hazy in my memories for there on in." Usagi said turning her head away from him in sadness at not being able to help him. Yami bowed his head, but Usagi wasn't finished. "However, my last few memories of that time is rather clear." She murmured, and Yami picked his head up at that. "I remember standing on a sand dune, facing off against a horde of dark shadows, summoning my magical heirloom." Usagi whispered. Yami leaned closer to hear the follow statements. "Releasing a large portion of my life energy through the jewel, and making a promise to see 'them,' again." She recalled. "I heard cries, as I passed out, and when I awoke I was incredibly sad, but home again." Her voice grew emotionless. "My home announced a prearranged marriage, to which I was forced into, and on the evening of the announcement ball, we were attack and slaughter." She trailed off to gain a sense of self. "Sadden by the lost of two realms of friends, I plunged my lead senshi's sword into my heart." Her words were a tumble now. "Later, I was reborn by the power of love through the ginzuishou, and now here I am." Usagi finished the abridged version of her life. She turned her head back to face his to find out his reaction, only to blush at their closeness. Nervously, she cleared her throat and scooted back to give him some room.

Yami smirked lightly at her reactions, before recalling something she had mentioned. 'She did die defending me and my kingdom, but why?' He thought. "What's the ginzuishou?" Yami inquired, and observed as she released something from her locket. A fist sized clear crystal hovered between them, and Yami gazed at it amazed. He felt an small answering pulse from his puzzle and soul. Wondering he placed a hand over his puzzle eye, and felt the calming warmth it offered. Now it was Usagi who leaned closer.

"Why is that so familiar, why do I feel I know you?" Her whispered questions haunted both of them, but neither could answer. Shaking their heads, they again found their faces remarkably close. Blushing Usagi moved back, and Yami glanced away, a smirk tugging at his lips. To break the tense atmosphere, he turned back to Usagi with a playful smirk.

"So.." Yami started catching Usagi's full attention. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked impishly. Usagi opened her eyes wide in surprise at the question, before quick as a cat reached beside him and snatched a pillow from the bed behind him.

"Yami!" She yelped, and struck him with the pillow. He held up his hands, and laughed as she hit him a couple of more times for good measure. "How rude." Usagi muttered, whacking him once more in the head, before relaxing. Watching her through slitted eyes, he reached for the second pillow resting on the bed. Usagi was unaware, as she fought to catch her composer. A full smirk stretched across his face, and he chuckled lightly, drawing Usagi's wide eye attention back to him.

"Payback time." He murmured, and spurred a pillow fight with the blonde.

Yugi watched this from his soul room, happy that his partner had found someone else to relax with. He felt nothing threatening from Usagi, and he smiled. "I hope she can help you." Yugi whispered. He winced slightly as he saw his room get a little thrashed. "However, you're cleaning my room this time." He remarked to his other half.

Bakura observed from his position above Yugi's skylight window. He had felt the arrival of another ancient spirit, and to his unmasked surprise had found the blonde female that haunted his memories striking the pharaoh with a pillow. An amused smirk had crossed his face, as he saw his enemy get pummeled, however, a twinge of jealously had struck him as well. Ignoring it, he planned how he could use her against the pharaoh. Smirking, he planned on letting Ryou go to school tomorrow, in order to cross paths with the blonde. After all, it was their last year, seeing as they were all eighteen now. "She would make a lovely addition to my collection." He murmured thoughtfully, and jumped from the roof, landing easily on his feet. "Until tomorrow." Bakura promised, and walked off, unaware of eyes on him.

A shadow observed him cheerfully. An evil cackle built in the shadow's throat. "Yessss." It hissed, rubbing its shapeless hands. "Bakura, become my puppet, I shall have my revenge." It swore, and a thrilled cackle escaped. "Soon, all my waiting will pay off." It mentioned, and vanished into the confounds of the shadow ways.

Maric glanced up when he felt a ripple in the darkness of the realm of shadows. His eyes found his sister's and he tilted his head sorrowfully. "It's not time for a normal life yet, is it Isis?" He asked sadly. Isis shook her head, a small smile on her face, belying horrors they will have to face in the future.

"No, dear brother, but there will be something worth our return." She promised. 'Or should I say someone?' Isis thought happily.

"What are you planning Isis?" Maric questioned, observing his sister's half smile.

"A surprise Maric." She answered and turned away, signaling she would reveal no more. Maric sighed, muttering beneath his breath, but focused back on what he had been doing.

A crisp scoff originated from the skeptical brunette. "Right, and I suppose that you flew off and magically reappeared?" Seto questioned Apollo. Apollo withheld the urge to shake the boy,... hard.

"No, and I could consider not working for you either too." Apollo whipped right back. Seto widened his eyes a fraction and the challenge, but thought nothing beyond it.

"Fine, for now." Seto muttered and walked off. Apollo shook his head and turned his attention to Mokuba.

"So, he hasn't gotten any better since the incident?" Apollo questioned. Mokuba sighed sadly, mourning his brother's lost innocence.

"No, but sometimes, I see the old Seto." He claimed, Apollo stood from his chair, and hugged the younger Kaiba. "I just want my brother back." Mokuba cried softly. Apollo hugged the boy tighter in response. 'Some day, you will have your old brother back, some day.' Apollo promised in thought. The pair was unaware of the ice blue eyes watching the actions.

"Mokuba.." Seto stated softly, and turned away, his trench coat waving behind him. He stopped in front of a large window, staring out into the setting sun.

Okay, well this isn't quite worth the wait, but at least I'll be focusing more on it now! Aw, seems everyone has their ups and downs. Please Review.

Much Care,

Wolfchildblazer.


	9. Talking with a Thief

**Sapphire-**All of them, well their past selves were..however, they just got reintroduce. But yes all of them.

**Raining Blood Red Moon**-All in good time, yes it sucks but is necessary.

**Angel-**(Laughs.) Always bringing a smile to my face. Oh yes, Seto shall have his fall from grace pentacle and Usagi shall be the one to do it. (Anno, Heero wasn't anywhere near when you said that right?) (Chuckles at the side story.) Ne, interesting comparison, and fan art picture, I could definitely see Bakura doing that.

**CosmosAngel1-**Yep, a Yami/Usa story. Ah, must remember to take a few minutes and finish the letter to you. Marik and Isis will come in when they need to, Bakura has to play a little though. Seto? Maybe..(Smirks evilly.) (Sighs and pulls back Kaiba.) "You, sit, and stay." Anyway, yeah so I'll be working on it. On our little trip? (Smiles with a bit of teeth.) And the Kitsune is curious? Hmm, I think we need to stop by a certain Sohma's home, don't we? Aren't we a little over due? Kura-Kun is going to make a bigger impact NOW! (Laughs and Smiles.)

**Dragon-**Like the name, but I've already tied the romance into the story.

Thanks to all whom reviewed. I don't own YGO/SM/DBZ.

"Stop groaning, it's your own fault." Yugi scolded his darker half, as Yami complained about picking up the feathers. "Maybe next time you'll think before you thrash my room." Yugi commented and then fell back as he had bumped into something. Seeing a pair of feet, he stood up hastily keeping his head bowed. "Gomen Ne!" Yugi bit out, ignoring the laughter of his partner.

"Yugi?" An innocent voice questioned, causing Yugi to glance up.

"Ryou!" Yugi chirped happily and hugged the slightly dazed boy. Ryou laughed, patting the smaller boy on the back.

"Great to see you to Yugi." Ryou greeted, and observed as Yugi grew a bit serious.

"So Bakura has let you be?"Yugi inquired.

"Yes, he has been relatively quiet these past few days." Ryou answered, probing mentally the soul room of the tomb robber. The probing drew the attention of the brooding thief and irritated marshaled control for a few moments.

"What?" Ryou, now Bakura hissed as his eyes flashed and Yami immediately came out in response. "Oh, what do you want Pharaoh?" Bakura inquired tightly.

"What are you planning tomb robber?" Yami asked menacingly.

"I fail to see what that has to do with you." Bakura responded just as kindly.

"I won't let you hurt Yugi or have the puzzle." Yami warned, straightening to his full height. Bakura stepped closer to him and glared.

"First of all, I'm not planning on either, and even if I was you cannot do a thing, because I do not ask your permission _pharaoh._" Bakura whispered promisingly, and locked gazes with the stalemate pharaoh.

"Ohayo!" A female voice called out, distracting the two from their 'chat,' as it were. Yami smiled openly as he saw the dragging blonde with an indignant air.

"Ohayo Usagi." Yami responded in turn. "Morning not going well?" He inquired. Meanwhile Bakura observed awaiting his moment. Usagi kept her head directed at Yami with a sigh, not quite registering Bakura yet.

"Only father telling me I have to go to school." Usagi sighed out finally catching sight of the white-haired male. "Oh! Gomen Ne." She apologized to Bakura with a bow. "Ohayo, friend of Yami." Usagi greeted absently. Both Yami and Bakura blanched mentally at such a bond, but Bakura merely smirked.

"Ohayo, Usagi, I am Bakura." He greeted, stepping insanely close in her personal space. Ruffling Yami's feathers while making Usagi blushed, glancing down and catching sight of the millennium ring. "Oh, you are a soul too, no wonder you seem familiar." Usagi piped as she gestured to his ring. Bakura nodded in response and was shocked as Usagi bounded forward. She embraced him for a moment, as Yami blinked in shock.

"...Why?"Bakura muttered as she bounced back.

"You seemed to need that." She responded with a smile before glancing at her watch and shrieking. "Aieee!" Usagi yelped causing the males to recoil. "All that training, and I am _still_ going to be late on my first day!" She scolded herself. Bowing to the boys with a smile she turned and ran off. "Anno, nice meeting Bakura, see you guys later!" was her parting words. Then all that was left was dust after her trail.

"Should we tell her that our school starts an hour later?" Yami voiced out, forgetting who he was conversing with for a moment.

"Stupid Pharaoh." Bakura answered and jogged after the racing blond.

'Anno, partner, shouldn't we get moving?' Yugi asked as Yami realized that even with the school starting an hour from now, he did promise to meet his friends. Yami relinquished control to Yugi as he also jogged in thesame general direction.

Bakura finally caught sight of the panicking blonde, and with a burst of speed placed himself directly in her path. Obviously, the thief likes high risks as Usagi crashed headlong into him. 'This seems so familiar.' Bakura commented mentally as his back made contact with the concrete. "Oh, Gomen ne.." Usagi stated once more glancing up at her victim. "Oh, Bakura!" She chirped, and tried to bow as she laid against him, causing them to bump heads. "Oh, gomen." She apologized once more, finally catching his eyes with her teary ones.

'This feels so familiar,' Usagi commented, and a small flash of a memory danced behind her eyes. "Get off!" echoed both in her memory and before her. Hastily she did as was requested and bowed once more.

"Gom..." A finger silenced her.

"I know you are sorry, don't apologize." Bakura instructed staringly evenly into her eyes. A harsh sigh escaped him as his dark energy tore at him, making him feel tired. "Usagi...you promised." He whispered as his eyes closed, fainting into her arms. Usagi caught him surprised and confused. 'I promised?' She asked mentally. 'What?' She inquired. Stirring drew her attention to the boy whose's eyes where different from before.

"Oh, Gomen Ne." A more British sounding voice resounded. Usagi blinked with a nod. "Miss?" He called drawing Usagi from her surprise.

"Ah, Ohayo, Bakura." Usagi spoke from her shock.

"Bakura..oh no." The boy commented and Usagi gazed at him.

"Anno.."Usagi prodded.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" The boy enquired with concern. Usagi finally pieced the puzzle together and smiled softly.

"No, your soul spirit didn't harm me." Usagi answer, and watched as the boy sighed. "Anno, what is your name?" Usagi wondered.

"Gomen Ne!" He apologized with a bow. "My name is Ryou." He spoke with an even deeper bow.

"Nice to meet you, I am Usagi." She greeted. Ryou smiled softly at her in return when the bell from the school alerted them to the time. Yugi-tachi came strolling up at that moment to, as the two fair-haired ones glanced at each other before ducking into the school in a hurry.

"Who's dat girl?" Joey voiced out as he caught the tail end of the blonde rushing in.

"Joey!" Teá exclaimed as she caught the comment. Yugi chuckled at his friends drawing their attention.

"She's from that card, and Yami's past." Yugi reminded them.

"Oh, yeah." Joey dead panned, and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, guys shouldn't we go in?" Tristan prodded, and the group entered the school as well.

Fate stepped down upon the roof of the school with a half-smile on her face. "Good, things are beginning to turn." She remarked, then turned a cold eye to an alley across the way. "Not this time." Fate hissed promisingly at it, her fingers itching with her power.

_'Fate!'_ Destiny shouted mentally into her sister's head. _'Come quick, something's happening!'_ She urged and Fate disappeared in a rain of sparkles.

Not a good place to leave it, I know, but trust me, I have it all planned out.

Sides Bakura has hardly started his part, and the Ishtars haven't even showed up yet. Anyways enjoy, and Please Review,

Much Care,

WCB.


	10. Shadowed Thoughts

School was an absolute boring affair. Nothing exciting happened, a for a moment Usagi mourned school with her senshi sisters. Though the mourning was cut short as Yami leaned over. He had taken over when he noticed that dark energy was about, not the fact he didn't trust Bakura. "What's the matter?" Yami asked, they were currently at lunch. Usagi turned her attention with a strained smile.

"Nothing." She answered, and sighed with a stretch. The rest of the day in a sluggish blur, though she had a strained smile. All that tutoring by Ami had paid off as her grades were fine now. As she stepped out, her passage was blocked by two tall males. Glancing upward with a pleasant smile, she wondered at what they wanted.

"Excuse me." Usagi politely chimed. The two male shared a sick grin, and Usagi frowned lightly. This was not going to turn out well. They begin hitting on her while approaching her, she kindly declined, and they heated up. Together they reached forward, when a well place fist had one down. Usagi turned just in time to see Bakura take the other one down. "Thanks." She said while helping him off the ground. He brushed off his shirt sleeves before nodding.

"Hey Bakura?" Usagi called, and he turned his attention to her.

"What?" He clipped, while fiddling with his soul ring.

"What did you mean earlier?" Usagi inquired. Bakura glanced at her, his eyes narrowed in minuet confusion.

"What?" His tone was taking on irritation.

"When you said, you promised." Usagi told him. Bakura turned fully to her with a perked eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He inquired. Usagi blinked, and figured whatever he had suffer through this morning had erased that part. Usagi shrugged and waved it off.

"Well, I'll see you later, I got to get home." Usagi stated, and turned to walk off. She was halted by a hand on her arm, she glanced back at Bakura.

"I'll walk with you." He offered. Usagi smiled, and nodded her acquiesced. He smirked, and together the pair walked down the sidewalk with a companionable silence. Bakura had also been aware of the pharaoh watching on as the whole thing transpired. He craned his neck to where he felt the heated gaze, and smirked at him.

Usagi thanked him as she returned to home with a smile. Bakura merely smirked back with a nod, and walked off. She did not know that Bakura had gone back to where he had left the two thugs. Quickly he sent them to the Shadow Realm for fun. Then he waited for the pharaoh to appear, as he knew he would at the activation of shadow magic.

"Tomb robber." Yami growled out as he approached.

"Pharaoh." Bakura replied snidely.

"Leave her alone.." Yami warned him.

"No." Bakura responded, and then smirked. "What are you going to do about it Pharaoh?" He inferred. "Tell me be nice?" Bakura growled out, while laying one hand on his ring.

"Don't test me Bakura." Yami told him, his Egyptian eye flaring on his forehead.

"Whatever." Bakura stated, and walked off.

"Don't turn your back on me, Tomb robber." Yami ordered him, and Bakura glanced back.

"I already did." Bakura snapped back. He continued his trek, ignoring the fuming pharaoh behind him.

Usagi yelped as her father swept her up in a hug as she walked in. "Papa, shouldn't you be a Kaiba-san's?" Usagi inquired.

"He gave me the week off." Apollo answered. Then he smirked down at his daughter. "You know what that means." Apollo stated.

"What, we bake?" Usagi intoned. Ignoring the look her father sent her.

"No, train." Apollo answered.

"_Great_." Usagi commented sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she followed her father to the training room.

"What is it Destiny?" Fate asked as she appeared. Destiny clucked while ripping a strand away from the loom.

"Look." Destiny plied. Fate glance through the strands with a tight grimace.

"No, it can't be." Fate claimed, and Destiny nodded. "They will just have to be strong enough." Fate stated sadly.

"I hope so." Destiny agreed.

Seto walked on, his thoughts heavy. His losses to Yugi weighing heavily on his mind. One fist clenched as he thought of his recent loss to Yugi at his own duel tournament. Yes, he was exceptionally sore about that little tid bit of fun. Swearing vengeance, he decided to pay a little visit to Pegasus for a chat.

Luna and Artemis woke up in Rei's shrine as the senshi peered at them. Tiredly, they glanced at the senshi trying to formulate what happened. Finally their conscious caught up with their memories. Artemis babbled, to which only Minako was nodding understandingly, the rest to Luna.

"We were cat napped." Luna explained.

"Time to kick some nega scum ass." Makoto chimed in helpfully. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"No, we were kidnaped by _her_." Luna remarked, and Rei raised an eyebrow.

"So, she didn't learn her lesson." Rei stated.

"Obviously not." Minako finally commented. The senshi shared a look before combining hands.

"Wait, there is nothing we can do." Ami inserted. Each glanced at each other before sighing.

"This is all up to the princess." Artemis stated.

Yami stood before the three god cards with a kind of tired awe. They held answers to his past, but it's not a fail safe. This weekend, he promised to visit the museum with the three god cards.

While one evil was already making it's way around Domino. An ancient one was beginning to stir, while a miscreant was shuffling pieces to their own delight. It seems that in order for the group to be ready, everyone must find a common thread. Not to mention Usagi would have to reclaim the objects of power. Fate sighed as she read this, her fingers tangling into the strings.

Destiny watched from their viewing circle. Her hand waving over the cauldron with a kind of grimace. So much balanced on a scale, and even they knew not the outcome yet. Though their was redemption on the winds as well. She only hoped it would follow through for their surrogate daughter.

No statement here. Other then Happy Holidays and things are beginning to pick up. Please review. WCB.


	11. Making Plans

Once again Usagi was on her merry way to school, bemusing the fact that she did not see either Yugi/Yami or Ryou/Bakura. Her eyes scanned the sidewalk as she made her way, a rustle of leaves had her turning to watching a pair of brown sparrows take off. It was in that instance that she collided with a body quickly she turned back to them. Luckily Usagi was not moving with much force so neither of them were grounded. She also noted the person she bumped into had another person standing next to them. Seeing them both trying not to kill each other, as one was laughing at the other she took time to examine.

The one she had bumped into was male, canary blond hair reaching a perk before sloping over his forehead. Warm caramel brown eyes were currently flashing fire at their companion. He was explicitly taller then any others she had run into before, and his companion topped him in that aspect. Tracing over his light green pants and jacket, her eyes caught the cards resting at his hips. "Eh, Joey, it's not every day you bump into a beautiful girl." The blond's companion teased. Usagi now assigned the name 'Joey,' to the blond and then turned to scan the other.

This one was a male as well, Usagi blinked in a sudden thought. All the people she had run into were males, quite different from the sera senshi dimension. Ignoring this thought, she continued her observation. He had two different tones of brown upon his head, the darker shade in the back. Both met in a point, drawing the focus to the revealed face. Dark chocolate eyes sparkled in a teasing light as he poked fun at Joey. "Shut up, Tristan." Joey warned while raising a hand toward the brunette. Now Usagi assigned the second youth the name Tristan. Clothing was similar to Joey's except for the fact it was a light tan. Usagi sighed, drawing attention back to herself. "Eh, oh sorry about bumping into you." Joey apologized.

"No harm done." Usagi replied, giving him a small smile. Bowing she swept her arm out in a gesture of royalty, mentally remarking her manners. "Tsukino, Usagi." She introduce her self, and the two males bowed. She was hit with a flash of a memory, and words escaped her before she knew it. "Do one of you have a sibling?" She inquired. Her eyes caught the look between the two males, before the answered.

"Yeah, I do." Joey chimed. "Jonouchi, Katsuya, but please call me Joey." He added. Usagi nodded to his request before bowing again in hello. "My sister's name is Serenity." He followed through and Usagi nodded once more. Withholding her chuckle, as is, her princess name was the same.

"Right," Usagi turned to Tristan then, as he had spoke up and elbowed Joey to the side, "I'm Taylor, Tristan." He finished, Usagi bowed before smiling.

"It's nice meeting you, but I've got to get to school." Usagi informed them, before brushing past them. The boys shared a dazed look before following her. Usagi glanced back, and the smiled sheepishly.

"We do to." They chimed. So, the trio walked to school, as they reached the gates, the boys split off waving to Usagi. Usagi waved back before ducking into the school building.

The day passed as slowly as the first one, noting absently that Yugi had not said one word to her the entire time. Waiting for the youth outside their last class she halted him as he exited. "What's up?" Yugi inquired. Usagi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Usagi asked, and Yugi sighed.

"Long night." Yugi answered.

"Nightmares?" Usagi asked concern.

"If only." Yugi answered. "Partner was restless the whole night with faceless memories." Yugi explained.

"Partner, Yami?" Usagi inquired confused.

"Yeah." Yugi returned, and Usagi gave him a shoulder hug.

"I know how that is." Usagi murmured, causing the boy to glance at her. "Though, some have been striking during the day, and some points are incredibility clear." She added, and then was greeted by the crimson eyes of the past pharaoh. "Hello Yami." Usagi greeted softly, as they finally made it outside the school building. He gestured silently to the side of the school, and Usagi followed quietly. "So, what's up?" She asked as soon as the reached a hidden spot.

"What did you mean earlier?" Yami intoned.

"With the day strikes?" Usagi returned.

"Yes." The pharaoh spoke.

"I get flashes of things that are from our respectful pasts, you happen to be in a lot of them, though I don't understand them at all." Usagi explain. "For today for instance, I ran into this pair, Joey and Tristan, and I ask if one of them have a sibling." She continued, Yami stayed quiet, listening with a hopeful expression. "I had seen them, but in different clothing, and a female standing with them." Usagi finished, and Yami nodded.

"Do you recall anything else?" Yami asked softly.

"As much as I'd like too, no, I haven't, sorry." Usagi told him. He looked down, but didn't say anything else. Usagi sighed, before reaching over and hugging the slightly taller boy. "Time will reveal all, even if I have to pry it from it's mistress." Usagi spoke, and tried to step away. Long arms had caught her from behind, and her eyes caught his playful smirk. "Yami." She growled, swatting at him. He laughed, but let her go with a twirl. "You are incorrigible." Usagi told him, and started walking off. Yami jogged after her, and then tilted his head down toward her.

"I'm going to the museum this weekend to see what the god cards reveal, want to come?" He asked. Usagi sighed, then looked back up.

"As much as I'd like to, I'd have to clear it with my father." Usagi explain.

"Good, do so." He ordered, and ducked the sweep at his head, but didn't catch the slap at the back of his crown.

"Don't take that tone with me." Usagi scolded him playfully.

"Sorry, it's just there is a book there, and I can't read it." Yami explained.

"Really, why?" Usagi inquired.

"It's in High Hieroglyphics, I've long forgotten how to read that." Yami intoned, catching the falling expression on the blond.

"Ech, it will take me forever." Usagi mumbled.

"You can read it?" He asked happily.

"Sort of, my memory is foggy, but yeah, I can translate some of it." Usagi explained.

"Great, now I am definitely making you come." Yami told her.

"Ter-ri-fic." Usagi whooshed out. Yami only chuckled before handing control back over to Yugi. Seeing his purple eyes, she put on a serious face. "Don't let him in control anymore." She whined. Yugi laughed along with his partner while shaking his head.

"I cannot promise that." Yugi told her, before they went their separate ways.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he watched from his soul room. The pharaoh incarnate was getting a little to close to the blond Usagi. A growl erupted from him which had his soul partner reaching for him. He waved him off with a sneer, before boiling at the pharaoh being hugged by Usagi. "_Pharaoh._" His voice came out in a dark roar, and he marshaled control for the moment, as he saw the pair split ways. "Hello Usagi." It was an almost purr, to which he caught Usagi blush lightly. 'Bingo.' He laughed within his mind.

Usagi gave a light smile to the white haired one, and also leaned forward to hug him. Wrapping her arms around him in hello, she smiled wider when she felt him respond instead of tensing. "Hello, Bakura." She greeted, she could easily tell the difference between the souls, other then the fact the eyes changed color.

"Walking home by yourself again?" He inquired and Usagi nodded. He tsk, shook his head, and easily maneuvered so one arm was wrapped around her waist. "Can't have that."Bakura informed her, while leading her down the street. Ignoring the fact that Usagi was trying unsuccessfully to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Ne, Bakura, this isn't necessary." Usagi explained. Bakura didn't respond, merely smirked still looking ahead. "Hey, Bakura?" Her soft voice, and nervous fidget had him glancing at her, he raised a brow. "Thanks, for um yesterday, and now today." She offered. Bakura nodded, and then turned back to watching the horizon as they walked. It was a quiet between the pair as he dropped her off at her house. She smiled, and waved goodbye, before slipping inside.

Bakura smirked evilly as he reviewed their little trip. It was almost to easy to have the blond, not he was complaining, he quite liked the little treasure. Now he turned and walked on, ignoring the shifting of the shadows on the wall. "Don't be foolish boy." A dark voice whispered, but he had no ear to catch it.

Fate sighed for the ninth hundredth time within the minute, Destiny was trying not to strangle her elder sister. "This is getting especially dangerous." She murmured, and Destiny shook her head.

"Have Faith." Destiny returned.

"Yeah, I know." Fate spoke sadly.

"After all, she does best in adversity." Destiny reminded her.

"Yeah, because after all, she is ours as well." Fate agreed.

"Indeed." Destiny chirped, while yanking one of the yarns off the lanyard weave.

Right, sorry for the wait, now to push this one a little while I can. Later. Much care, and please review. WCB.


	12. To the Museum and A Clue

It was the weekend before long, and Usagi turned away from the streaming sunlight. Unfortunately, it had become common knowledge that the sun rose at exactly 5:45 am every morning. Usagi didn't like this, because as soon as the first beams of sunlight crept over the landscape, her father would usher her to rise. Sure enough the sun had touched the windowsill and her door was thrown open with a flourish. Absently she dodged out of the way of a loose attack and glanced at the clock. An ironic smile etched her face as she tossed her father out of her room, exactly 5:45 on the dot. Stretching, something niggled at her to remember, though Usagi was slowly, and I mean slowly getting use to the early rising, it did not mean she was fully functional.

Her bleary eyes gazed at her calender, today's date was circled for some reason, but it hadn't crossed her mind to write down what that reason may be. It was Saturday, and she was absolutely sure that it was not one of her friends's birthdays. Shrugging she figured if it was important she would remember. With all the grace she had in the mornings, which was next to nil, she manage to get dress without getting herself hurt. Her timing was great, for as soon as she stepped out of her room, she had to block an energy attack. It seems her father thought she was taking far to long. Her nose and stomach though were the things that made her move quickly, her feet seem to float as the scent of Tamagoyaki flittered in her nostrils.

Happily Usagi slipped into the chair that waited for her and picked at her chopsticks. First the traditional bowl of unseasoned white rice was placed before her, but she struggled to wait for the rest of the meal. There was no doubt that she had a sweet tooth, and as her father placed the tamagoyaki down, she was happy to note that her father had not forgotten. As her teeth slipped into the rapidly cooling omelette, the sweet filling dribbled down her throat. "Don't forget the miso." Her father reminded as she was more interested in the tamagoyaki. Usagi nodded and before long it was six-thirty, dishes were washed and cleaned. Then it was time for training, even though she was peaceful, Usagi couldn't help the grin of anticipation.

"Hey old man," Usagi cajoled, "twenty seconds, first blood." She claimed, and then settled into an open stance.

"Right, bet on it." and with his agreement they both moved into speeds beyond the normal human eye. A stop watch was alighted on the large screen in their large gym, and at exactly twenty seconds the world stopped. A smirk of triumph was seen, as one hand was raised to wipe the blood away.

"My match." Usagi crowed, but she was hastily quieted by a harsh slap across the head. She slid back a few steps before brushing her shirt off. "After all that, and you still didn't draw blood." Usagi chided, and moved to the left to dodge the open palm strike. Normally she wasn't aggressive, or blood-lust filled, but her father would take nothing less in their spars. So, for those couple minutes or hours, she allowed her more vicious side play through. Time passed quickly between the two, merely relaxed in the common dance between them. At exactly eight am, the bell rung, Usagi shrugged and gestured she would get it.

She picked up a towel as she walked toward the door. Opening the door, she glanced down to dab her chest, as she had discarded her shirt, for it had gotten far to warm while sparring. Obviously, standing in front of whomever, dabbing around her sports bra must have silenced them, for Usagi glanced upward. Her eyes locked with semi-dazed crimson orbs, and she waved a confused hand with a glance in front of the male youth's face. Apollo's brain must have caught up with Usagi's attire, because he appeared in between the two and shooed Usagi away. He then turned and glared at the youth who had freed his daughter from the shadow realm. However, gratitude only went so far, and he was making his point known.

Yami's morning had been a slow start, mainly because Yugi had such a late night talking with Teá on the phone. She was visiting New York over the weekend, and wanted Yugi/Yami's promise to inform her of all that happened at the museum. Personally Yami didn't want to, as his past was sort of_ personal_, but he let his light have his way. As such when it came to waking the next morning, Yugi was rather sluggish. Unfortunately, as much as Yugi trusted Yami with his body, he didn't want a fight to break out, because Yami tended to be a bit more aggressive. Since Yugi would sleep in his soul room, there would be little to keep Yami's righteousness in check.

However, Yami's morning improved with a quick breakfast, and a slightly more awake Yugi. Somehow he had convinced Yugi to allow him control, so he could rest a bit more. Yugi only agreed after securing Yami's word he wouldn't get into any trouble. Yami agreed only if they could get on with the morning. So, with that, Yami was out the door, almost forgetting the god cards in his haste. Laughing at his space like behavior, he waved at Ojisan Motou before leaving out the door.

Yet, his morning vastly improved when he knocked on the Sol's residence. Sure, it had taken all week to whittle out where Usagi lived, but he be darned if he kept letting Bakura escort her home anymore. As the door swung open, he could mark this down as his best morning yet in this era. Suddenly he was extremely aware of five thousand and eighteen years worth of hormones that resided in him. In retrospect, he was very thankful he had suggested that Yugi get more sleep, as this could of scared the young innocent. Of course, most were not fooled by this statement, but it was his excuse.

However, great was his control, because he neither drooled, or had a problem with a on rush of blood. Yet, it wasn't helping that Usagi was continuously missing a few trails of sweat rolling where they shouldn't. Finally she looked up, but by then Yami's mind was no where to be found. At least this was true until Usagi waved a confused hand in front of his face. Before he could suggest that she place a shirt on, her father appeared like a crack of lightening.

In all honesty this was not how he wished to reacquaint himself with Apollo Sol, but in truth he wouldn't sacrifice the vision he was just graced with. So, he smiled in a pacifying way, and bowed slightly. "Good morning sir, is Usagi-san ready to go?" Yami asked, kindly switching out chan for san, he liked his head where it was, thank you very much.

"Go?" Apollo asked. Right now, his daughter wouldn't be going anywhere with this male. Absently forgetting exactly what senshi wore when they fought, or even what Solarian and Saiya-jin female warriors wore. Usagi had every right to not be ashamed of her body, especially after sparring with him, but that was still his baby girl.

"Daddy, let Yami-kun in!" Usagi's voice was heard from within. Yami absently winced when he heard the Kun, obviously Usagi had no cause of concern when it came to titles in a parent's presence. Ten minutes later a freshly showered Usagi bounced out. As she entered the living room where the two waited, she blinked curiously at Yami. "Eh, Yami-kun, why are you here?" Usagi inquired.

"The museum." Yami reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Usagi mumbled and turned to her dad. "Hey dad, I'm going with Yami to the museum." She informed him with a smile. "Okay?" She paused before yanking Yami up and out of the room. "Good, see you later dad!" Usagi chirped and then vanished from the house.

"Eh, hey...museum?" Apollo frittered out, then he shrugged. "Bye." He said to the empty air.

The museum was about fifteen minutes away, and before long the pair were standing by the numerous amount of steps. "Mou, just like Rei-chan's shrine." Usagi muttered before running up the steps. Yami blinked, shrugged, and walked up them while laughing at the hyper rabbit.

"Are you going to be able to survive this visit?" Yami inquired at the high energy girl.

"Yeah, it has something to do with me too!" Usagi griped while swatting at pharaoh. Settled the pair pushed open the doors and walked in. As they headed in, Yami led the way, before he was stopped by a familiar hand. Yami turned to see why Usagi had stopped him, and his attention sharpened when Usagi slid her hand off his arm. She seemed to be in a trance, and was slipping slowly into the throng of people that had congregated right in the middle of the exhibit. His ears managed to catch a few of her mumbles before she completely disappeared from his sight. Urgently he pushed pass many people, not in the right mind to offer apologies. Concern and worry colored his expression as the mumbles sorted themselves into coherent sentences in his mind.

"What does she mean dagger?" He muttered, and followed the quickly moving blonde down a dark hallway. Absently he noted Isis's office use to be down this way. Luckily he was just in time to see a tan hand practically yank Usagi into a room. A growl left his throat, as someone had just threatened one of his friends. In the back of the two soul rooms, Yugi had just awaken and was currently shaking his head at the up and coming predicament. '_He gave me his word,(sighs.)'_ Yugi remarked as he watched the pharaoh open the door, and promptly blinked in shock.

Right, not much of an update, but I am severely pressed for time. I promised this update to someone two weeks ago. You have my sincerest apologies. I'll give a better update this Sunday approaching. Best wishes WCB.


	13. Darkness Encroaching

"Maric?!" Yami questioned as he glanced at the situation in front of him. Maric was poised behind Usagi with a long thin blade resting against her neck with his right hand, and another blade was strapped on his left which set threateningly against her waist. "What are you doing?" Yami asked, while attempting to run over, as strands of dark grey were beginning to filter through the blond of Maric. Usagi was amazingly still, but not in fear as she quietly analyzed the situation, something had called her here.. Catching sight of a tattoo peeking out from his arm, she frowned before letting out a tight breath.

"This is a foolish action Tomb Keeper." She hissed, then slid an arm around to grab the threatening arm resting against her waist. Flipping it off at the same time elbowing Maric in the sternum, she twisted away and faced the other boy. He twirled the dagger between his fingers, and Usagi nodded to herself, before angling her body to rest on the balls of her feet. "I see, possession by the Dagger of Fate..." She mumbled before launching toward Maric and wrestling the dagger from his fingers just as the door to the room once again opened.

Yami had managed to regain his bearings just in time to avoid the opening door, and turned to face the incoming people. Both Isis, and Odion strolled in and immediately froze in seeing the situation. "You are not meant for this weapon." Usagi scolded finally securing the dagger, she wrapped the strange knife in the cloth she found discarded on the ground beside Maric's feet. Clicking her tongue she looked over the cloth with a keen eye before shaking her head. "Figures that some of the spell characters are faded." She uttered before laying the wrapped dagger down upon a fairly clean table. Usagi cast one more look at the dagger in confusion. "Wasn't that buried with...?" She trailed off, as if mentioning the name would bring ill consequences.

"Brother!" Was the yell that broke the tension as Isis strolled up and whacked the recovering Maric across his head. "Little brother, I told you not to touch any of the incoming artifacts." Isis added while casting a worried glance over him.

"Eh, sorry." He offered as his blond hair resurfaced. Anything else he might have wish to add was cut off as the door swung open once again, and another familiar figure strolled in, or at least a familiar figure to Yami.

"Shadi?" He inquired as the turban youth flowed right by him with a nod, his left hand gripping the Millennium Ankh Key. Shadi paused before the befuddled princess, as she had a look of intense concentration on her face, followed shortly by a flash of pain.

"Shad..?" Usagi mumbled while pushing against her forehead trying to alleviate the pain and flashing images.

"Princess." Shadi stated quietly while kneeling before her, presenting the Ankh Key. Then without warning, he leaned forward and hugged Usagi with a relieved smile. "You kept your promise Seren." He said softly. Yami blinked, then scowled, he hated to be ignored, even more when the situation was completely out of his hands.

"What is going on, and what are you doing here Shadi?" He growled softly, his protective instincts surfacing slightly. Shadi had no eye or ear for the angered pharaoh, as he stared beseeching with his raised item, his eyes searching for something within hers.

"I'm sorry, I know you, I know all of you somehow..." Usagi choked out, before fleeing from the room, her fingers brushing the ankh key as she passed. She let out a pained scream, but she didn't halt her pace, in fact she increased it. Yami was only unsettled for a few minutes before hastily following the distraught girl. Isis, Odion, and Shadi bowed their heads, none noticing that Maric had disappeared after Usagi seconds after she started having problems. They also did not notice the dagger of fate fading away by cursed shadows.

Usagi dashed furiously through the darken hallways of the museum, her heart and mind racing. Yet, the whole time she trailed the feeling of a calling, she was being led again. She managed to find her way to where the new Egyptian exhibits were being prepared for the public. In her haste she banged her knee against a large wooden box, which caused her to stumble and fall. Her movement was stopped as she braced herself against a smaller box and its item contain therein. Looking down as she felt her hands warm, she let out a gasp struggling to pull her hands away from the pulsing, glowing box. Wrenching her hands away, she jerkily made her way through the exhibit. However, when she crashed slightly into a glass covered case she let out a surprise whimper.

Within the glass covered case was an elaborate coffin, known as a sarcophagus. The cartouche that held the name of the body preserved within was eradicated by the sands of time. Yet, Usagi knew that whomever was contain within the coffin should not be disturbed or even looked upon. For Usagi instinctively knew who rested in the colorful coffin, and though her eyes dimmed with sadness and shock she couldn't help the words that escaped her.

"Brother..." She whispered, and then a tan hand wrapped itself around her lips, blocking all sound. Then she was forcibly pulled into the shadows, her pale form fading into them.

"Hello, Seren..." A soft voice whispered in her ears.

Seto smirked as he strolled into the office of a one, Pegasus J Crawford. Pegasus only seemed amused at his presence and demands before catering to the impetuous youth. "Ah, Kaiba-boy, as you wish, but know that I shall be victorious once again." Pegasus claimed.

"Don't count on it." Kaiba muttered while drawing his duel deck with an establish flair. "Now on my honor, you shall concede or be defeated." Seto howled before shuffling his cards, and drawing a hand, a pleased expression on his face.

"Usagi, Usagi?" Yami called out, he was getting worried. He had lost the dashing girl in the twisting, dark corridors of the back of the museum. Yugi was also worried for his new friend, she had seemed so upset when she quickly left, and now she couldn't be found. Yami frowned, wishing the girl had a millennium item so he could track it with his puzzle, but then his thoughts fell against the vague memory of the snake bracelet resting on Usagi's arm. Well, he thought while shrugging his shoulders, its worth a try. Yami focused on his concentration and power on his puzzle, it glowed earnestly, and he hoped that was a good sign.

A light poked from the middle of the eye on his puzzle, trying to flicker to life. The beam twisted, warped, faded, and reappeared before setting at a soft, but promising beam. Yami smirked in relief and assurance before heading off.

Maric rushed quickly after the last sight of the blond girl who had called him Tomb Keeper. He wanted answers, he needed answers, so he needed the blond girl. Not to mention Shadi's weird reaction to her, as he skirted past the last corner, he saw a flash of light and then darkness. His ears caught a passing sentence even as his consciousness left the plane. "Now, I can't have you interfering again, blasted Tomb Keeper." A dark voice muttered.


	14. Entice Bunny, Starting off Wrong

Cold eyes watched as Maric fell into darkness, they were also unforgiving, as if the one before them had done some great wrong. A grunt escaped the pensive lips as strain was beginning to show on his brow. "Ugh, she's fighting awfully hard, my spirit cannot animate the body and has a physical form at the same time for to long." 'He,' grunted and sneered down once more at the Tomb Keeper before withdrawing. Feeling his spirit slip fully into control of the body, he let his fevered smirk spread.

"Easy Seren." He whispered softly, urging the girl to settle. "Would you prefer if I revert to calling you Usagi?" The male said and Usagi stilled at the familiar voice. Almost gently he lifted his fingers from her mouth and gave her a dark smirk.

"What are you doing?" Usagi questioned curiously.

"Stopping you from animating that soul over there." He answered while pointing to the sarcophagus. Usagi sighed while twisting out of his hold, and leaning slightly against his shoulder. "I just don't know what to do anymore." She whispered out.

"Rely on me." He spoke enticing to her. "I'll help you." He added while wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.

"_Bakura_." She spoke quietly.

Destiny chuckled a bit at the scene as Fate nearly ripped her hair out in frustration. She really couldn't help it, after all they had their favorites to win Serenity's heart. True, this was a sad way to receive enjoyment, but what could be done? Though her chuckles stopped as her eyes caught sight of the threads taking on a life of their own again. "This does not bode well." She muttered which caught Fate's attention who whirled around to gaze at the loom as well.

"No!" Fate yelled out as an image became clearer. "What the heck is he doing back alive!" She screamed her long fingers reaching for the loom, but it was to late as the threads mapped the image. Destiny bit her lip while reading the weave, it was time to intervene again, so immediately she joined her sister in the weaving. After the threads settled and the sisters regain a semblance of control Fate glance down to where Usagi resided. "Be ever so careful Usagi, he wakes, and he's angry." Fate warned to her surrogate daughter.

Usagi blinked, hearing a silent warning while her mind churned over the information. She stiffened and turned to Bakura with a confused gaze. "Seren, you called me Seren." Usagi muttered happily, hugging him tightly.

"It just seemed right to call you that." Bakura answered, his smirk hidden in her hair.

"According to my father, and the magicians, that was my Egyptian name." She stated. "Are you beginning to remember?" Usagi asked hopefully. Bakura looked away, admitting weakness is one thing he swore never to do, but to catch the rabbit one must be subtle and patient.

"No, I don't know, perhaps, the name just appeared in my head and out of my mouth." Bakura answered quietly, one hand resting on the small of her back. His roving eyes had caught sight of the approaching pharaoh and the wakening Tomb Keeper. Clenching his lips into a thin line, he be damned if he allowed those two to get in his way again. Smirking down at the smaller blond, he gave a gesture to the back door.

"Shall we leave this dreary place, perhaps for some ice cream?" Bakura tempted. Usagi smiled prettily while giving him a confused positive.

"What about Yami-kun?" Usagi inquired. Bakura frowned lightly before giving her a devilish smirk.

"I'll go inform him, wait right here." He stated, and slipped away from her. The shadows of the room welcomed him as he intercepted the pharaoh incarnate.

"_Tomb robber._" Yami hissed as Bakura appeared in front of him, smirking triumphantly.

"**_Pharaoh_**." He greeted just as winningly. "I'm taking the lovely little bunny for ice cream, so go jump off a bridge would you." Bakura stated and turned to walk away from him.

"You, stay away from her!" Yami _roared_, and Bakura wheeled on his heel with a angry expression.

"You have no right to order me, nor do you have any designs upon the blond." He hissed, darkness wrapping around him. "This time I'll win **Pharaoh**, and there is nothing you can do about it." Bakura growled out.

"Do not challenge me Tomb Robber, leave her be." Yami ordered, his eye of Ra beginning to glow.

"So, this is what it's about, me challenging you, not the girl." Bakura sneered out in disgust. "You're becoming more like you father everyday." He added and whirled to see Maric making his way toward the white Usagi. '_DAMN him, she heard every word.'_ He growled in his mind before smirking darkly. '_Then again, he only made himself look bad, Thanks pharaoh.'_ He chuckled and walked toward the now conversing pair.

Usagi watched as the pair became angry, and before she could go over there to inquire Yami's yells caught her ear. She felt herself wince as the insinuation gathered around her heart. At first she thought he was just being protective, but to use her as a status symbol? Usagi turned her shining wet, blue eyes to meet with concerned violet shaded orbs. Upon seeing the one who attacked her earlier she gave him a parting glance, before her eyes sight of the egyptian rod still stuck in his belt. "So, you're one of them, a soul, and yet, a rebirth?" She inquired as she studied Maric.

"Soul?" Maric inquired quietly.

"Mmm, like Yami and Bakura." She said, her voice filled with distress.

"Ah, yes, a reincarnation." Maric answered while leaning against one of the still packed crate. "Since your first to the museum was a bust, would you like to come back tomorrow when this exhibit is open?" Maric asked.

"Sure." Usagi said softly, and warm arms wrapped around her. She was surprised, because she was normally the one who started the hugs.

"It's nice to see you again...Seren." Maric whispered softly in her ear before ruffling her hair.

"Hey, stop that." Usagi scolded before laughing. "So, what do you remember?" She asked excitedly. "Oh, a little of this, a little of that, you did hang around me and the pharaoh a lot after a certain age." Maric answered.

"That's it?" Usagi prodded.

"Pretty much." Maric stated with a shrug, still hugging the other blond. "Though, I do remember you were slight more energetic and loud." He added. "What about you?" He asked this time.

"Not much at all, in fact, I don't have any idea toward what you're name is." Usagi answered. Maric chuckled, released Usagi and swept out into a bow.

"Then let me introduce myself," Maric spoke with a confident grin, "Maric Ishtar at your service, Tomb Keeper." He said, grasped her hand a laid a small peck on it. Usagi giggled and swatted at him in play. "So, princess, what's yours?" He added curious.

"Well kind sir, I go by Tsukino Usagi." She responded.

"Oh, Japanese born?" Maric inquired with a bemused expression.

"Uh, is there something wrong with that?" Usagi enquired.

"No, no, it's just I, Isis, Odion, and Bakura were all born in Egypt, I thought maybe you were as well." Maric chimed. Usagi shrugged and shook her head, she didn't feel like explaining she came from another dimension. She then turned to Maric with a curious expression on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Um, do you happen to remember what we were?" Usagi asked shyly. Maric grinned savagely at her before rapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I don't know our proper title, but I do recall we were quite close." He answered. Usagi squawked slightly while wiggling from beneath his arm. Laughing a bit at her shy behavior and just because it felt good to just laugh after all he had been through, he gave her a soft smile. "I think we were friends." Maric answered honestly. Though this statement brought a tinge of sadness within him, he did not voice it.

Isis watched from the shadows while smiling slightly. '_Thanks for coming back Seren.'_She thought silently before approaching as she had seen the explosion across the way between Bakura and the Pharaoh. "Hello brother, Seren." Isis greeted, and watched as they both jumped in surprise.

"Isis!" Maric scolded while untucking Usagi from behind him where he pushed her in a protective nature. Usagi only sweat dropped as she was sure her father would have killed her for such a rookie mistake. '_She reminds me too much of Pluto!'_ She whined in thought as she smiled at the other female.

"So, what are you two doing?" She asked slyly, her eyes sparkling playfully.

"They are doing nothing, because I believe it is time for ice cream." Bakura's voice sounded from behind Usagi, who squeaked when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Usagi smiled apologetically to the pair before grinning back at Bakura.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Maric." Usagi said and then smiled at Isis. "Nice to meet you." She added. Isis merely bowed her head and led her brother away from the pair, she could see the pharaoh fuming and did not want to get caught in the middle.

"Come along then, Usagi_-chan_." Bakura urged while laughing at her surprised expression. However, as Usagi started to drag him toward the back door he frowned at the angry pharaoh. Yet, his expression got darker as he recognized the easy companionship between the bunny and the Tomb Keeper. _'She's mine_.' He growled in thought and tightened his arm around her waist.


	15. Making Moves

Usagi chirped happily as Bakura led her to where Ryou had once gotten the sweet treat. Subconsciously noting that she was far too excited, he checked where Ryou normally stashed his money. Smirking, even though he had more then enough, he could always send the vender to the shadow realm. After all his cards were getting awfully hungry since the ones who had harassed Usagi. Speaking of which, he glanced down when she tugged slightly on his arm for his attention. "What is it?" He asked and Usagi fidgeted for a second before smiling and hugging him.

"Thanks for cheering me up, and keeping an eye on me." Usagi mumbled into his shirt. Bakura smirked, enjoying the ease of capturing the feminine treasure, and allowed a tan hand to slide through her buns.

"It's not a problem Usagi-chan." He spoke, his smirk getting wider, and he was rewarded by a shy smile. Though that stopped as soon as the vender handed over the ice cream to the blond. Bakura smiled evilly and gaze down at the blond. "Hey Usagi, go grab us a seat back at the park we passed while I pay the vendor." Bakura urged lightly. Usagi nodded her head and dashed off, while Bakura chuckled darkly. "I caught how you were looking at her, problem is I don't like it." Bakura informed the vendor and raised his hand. Dark energy began swirling behind the vendor and he vanished into the darkness with the help of man-eater bug. "Have fun." He crowed out, and quickly waltz after the bunny girl.

Luckily, as soon as his form disappeared into the horizon, Destiny appeared and shook her head in slight disapproval. "That boy is a little too protective, and he needs to lighten up." She muttered with a half smile as she pulled the terrified vendor out of the darkness. With a quick wave of her right hand, the vendor's memory was blissfully erased. The vendor smiled vacantly and gave a tilt of his head to Destiny.

"Hi, and what would you like miss?" He inquired. Destiny smiled and let out a small squeal.

"Gee, I haven't had ice cream for over two hundred thousand millenniums!" She stated while drooling a little. The vendor sweat dropped at the thought of such an exaggeration before smiling shakily. '_Weirdo_.' He thought quietly while filling out her large order. "I wonder if I should pick up Fate some?" Destiny asked herself, and she was answered.

"You darn well better!" Fate yelled as she appeared before the two. The vendor's conscious fainted happily in his head, so he just mechanically followed the orders. After all that other woman just appeared out of thin air, nothing, absolutely nothing was wrong with that. Sad to say he developed a tick for the rest of his life. The sister's completely ignored the poor guy and returned back to the domain, causing the vendor to completely lose it. Luckily Fate returned and waved his memories away, yet he still kept his new tick.

Yami growled lightly as Yugi took over, obviously their trip to the museum was a bust because Yami couldn't control his temper again. Yugi frowned wearily, Usagi's face told a heady tale of exactly what she thought of the whole argument, and it wasn't a good one. Great, one of his friend's was hurting because of his own actions, and the other was hurting because of said actions. Yugi sighed, sometimes it absolutely sucked being the peacekeeper. Not to mention, Téa would be home tomorrow, and Yugi wanted to meet her at the airport. Yet, it seemed like his partner wasn't going to go along with the plan because he wanted to come back to the museum tomorrow. Yugi sighed again and hoped that Usagi was meeting Maric early in the morning or very late in the afternoon. Turning his attention inward, he tried to prod the pharaoh, but the door to his soul room was shut tightly. Great, the past pharaoh was brooding, that did not bode well for whomever manage to tick him off next time. Yugi idly wondered if he should be fearing for either Ryou or Maric's life. Shaking his head, he left the museum via the back door missing the quick flash of light.

Maric blushed lightly under his sister's insinuations, luckily his darkness was not screaming to kill her. In fact, his darkness was quiet, almost like it was at peace. Shrugging he shook his head as now his 'supposed,' brother joined in his teasing. Tilting his head a bit, he looked between Odion and Isis with a bit of a calculating gaze. '_Here they are, bugging on my love life, and they haven't said one word to each other._' He huffed, absently remarking on all the interactions between the two that hinted at such things.

"Stop that sister." Maric stated while turning his head away and the rod flashed a little. "I just met the poor girl today." He added in a scold.

"Yes, and already going on a date tomorrow." Isis pointed out.

"Date?" Maric screeched lightly, his hair spiking a bit. "Geez, I'm just showing her the new exhibit, besides we hardly remember each other from that time." Maric informed them.

"Psh, don't be foolish, she'll make a nice girl for you." Isis chuckled out and turned away from him with a pointed look.

"Aw, Master Maric is growing up so fast, I remember when he was this big." Odion chimed while holding up his thumb and pointer finger up and slightly apart.

"Odion, I was never that big.." Maric sighed out, and began to walk out only to get yanked back by his older sister.

"Now, you can't possibly go on a date with Seren looking like that.." Isis mused while plucking at his wild hair. Then she began poking and prodding at his clothes, Maric frowned.

"I gave up trying to conquer the world, and stealing the pharaoh's power for this?" Maric whined quietly, and his frown deepened. He could swear his darkness was laughing at him and not trying to prod him back into such courses.

Seto smiled victoriously, laying his winning combination down. Pegasus nodded to win while leading Kaiba back to his precious treasures. It was a quiet walk, and a few seconds later he was ordering the brooding youth to turn around to allow his security. A few swishes, clicks, and a creaking sound had the safe opening. Pegasus reached in and pulled a small, but elaborate box out. "Here it is Kaiba-boy." He said coldly and stepped away.

Kaiba walked up to it, ego still gleaming from his recent win and coming victory. Beholding the card that would grant him victory over Yugi and his god cards he lifted it from its case. His face immediately changed into a scowl as he caught sight of another card, grabbing that one as well he whirled to face Pegasus. "You lied, there are two cards." Seto stated, before grabbing his briefcase and made to walk out.

"I did not, there is only one." Pegasus argue while his mind ran pass various scenarios. Kaiba only held up the two cards with an arrogant air and left the room of Pegasus Crawford. '_NO, I felt something off about that other card, I had no other card.'_ Pegasus thought as he watched the young male walk out. '_I've seen that object somewhere before...NO!'_ With these thoughts, Pegasus turned to his computer and brought up some information. His already pale face turned white as his fears were confirmed. The sound of a plane taking off had his eye tracking the ascent of the young CEO. "What am I to do?" Pegasus questioned to the empty air.

Yugi sighed as he entered his home, his tired eyes dropping onto an elaborate invitation. His eyes widen as he recognized whose script was upon the invitation. He heard Yami growl a bit in triumphant as he picked up the invitation and read through it. Normally Yugi would immediately agree to duel Kaiba, as it was kind of a bizarre tradition between the two. However, with Yami's mood, he was unpredictable, and make no mistake, Yami and Kaiba were like oil and water. Yugi let out a breath of relief as he saw the date requested. It gave him a way out, and it settled Yami a bit. For the date Kaiba wanted to duel was tomorrow, and he had far to many things to do to accept the invitation.

So with a small smile he declined the invitation and went upstairs. Upon reaching sight his bed, he collapsed into it, happily catching up on the rest of the sleep he normally got on the weekends. However, since he was asleep that meant Yami could take control if he wanted. His spirt appeared beside his sleeping partner with a grimace. "Sorry partner." Yami whispered softly and began to animate the body they shared. His quick steps took him to a familiar house just in time to see a blond-haired girl, and a white-haired boy approaching. Hopping up into a awaiting tree, he waited and watched. However, Yami forgot about the other male that resided in-house. A very aware, and demanding father who was frowning at the sight of a boy perched outside his baby's window.

Yami only got to see darkness as a hand wrapped around him and aura of gold was seen. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had fainted into darkness's protective arms, because his missed a frightful sight. A sight that would have scared many to see, and will probably scare many to come.

Rei sighed, kneeling before the great fire with a grimace. Their new opponent was surprising and hard to catch unawares. This of course made it hard to plan for, but without their princess they needed a plan. Rei absently forgot though, along with Ami, that the best laid plans often go awry. "They should've been back here by now." She muttered while awaiting a blond and brunette.

"Calm down, I still have their energies on my scanner." Mercury informed her as she clicked a few keys. Soft chatter become to start between the remaining girls, however no one noticed the dark look that overcame Setsuna. Something had just went horribly wrong with the past...


	16. Awakening the One of Death

_"By the power of RA!_" The voice sounded in Usagi's ears as she awakened to abnormally quiet house. "_Awaken me, dear sister."_ The call was foreign to her and subconsciously she rose and dress. "_Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah."_ Chanting now echoed, and Usagi's fingers slipped to the snake bracelet around her wrist. _"Seshmu, Meshkent, Nephthys, Nekhbet, Sobek, Sokar."_ Usagi noted that the names of the old Egyptian gods were being chanted and she opened her door. Her eyes fell on her father glaring down at Yami who was curled pitifully before the man. Usagi was not one to hold a grudge but her heart hurt from Yami's comments from yesterday.

"Daddy, leave Yami alone." She ordered quietly, and neither males missed the absence of the endearment that she normally attaches to names. "Has Maric-kun stop by yet?" Usagi inquired, she wasn't even curious as to why Yami was in her living room.

"The blond boy with violet eyes?" Apollo questioned while keeping one eye on the cowering male. Usagi nodded, but she seemed out of it, like she was listening to something far off on the wind. "Yes, he is waiting in the kitchen." Apollo stated, and Usagi brushed by the pair to the kitchen. She was slightly stun by his appearance as the sun made him one of it's own, and she flicked a pale glance to the sky. Scolding Destiny and Fate for their forms of entertainment, she tapped Maric on the shoulder who startled slightly before turning to her.

"Ready to go?" Maric questioned while holding out an arm, Usagi nodded and laid a hand on the crook of his elbow. Together the pair walked out, and Yami watched them go with veiled eyes, at least until the clearing of Apollo's throat was heard.

"All right, what did you do to my daughter?" Apollo asked calmly giving the boy a chance. Yami flicked his gaze back to the strong man, one he would need on his side if he intended to woo the girl and sighed. However, he had his pride as a Pharaoh, and did not answer to anyone, much less one he could consider a commoner. Still he had a feeling the man held his life in his hands as those blue eyes of his narrowed thinly giving a poisoned position. "Out with it." Apollo ordered and Yami straightened briskly.

"It is not wise to order a pharaoh." Yami warned lightly and Apollo bared down on him with a heated expression.

"I don't care if you were one of the fates," Apollo stated clearly, "if you harmed my daughter in any way I'll harm you." He finished with a promise. "Now for the last time, before I lose my patience, what did you do to my daughter?" Apollo growled out.

"I said something out of context, and she took it the wrong way." Yami answered with an even tone.

"Are you blaming this on my daughter?" Apollo inquired, one hand dangling dangerously close to the boy's throat.

"No sir, the fault is mine alone." Yami spoke cleanly and Apollo withdrew with an appraising glance. "I came to apologize when you caught me." He added and Apollo nodded.

"Very well, I'll let you go this time." Apollo stated. "However, if it ever happens again, it's your head on a pike, Pharaoh incarnate or no." He promise and Yami nodded his head. "Now get out of here boy, you should have just enough time to catch up with them." Apollo prodded and Yami was gone in a blink of an eye.

_"Selket, Sekhemet, Reshpu, Wadjet, Hemsut, Tefnut." _Again Usagi heard the voice chant drawing her attention away from what the Tomb Keeper was saying. "_Awaken me, sister, from my wrongful imprisonment."_ Usagi grasped at the words, surprise that someone would be wrongfully imprisoned. "_Heket_." Now the chanting was reaching a crescendo as she drew nearer to the museum.

"Usagi?" Maric prodded seeing the girl stare at the museum in a strange way.

"Hmm?" Usagi offered turning her eyes to his.

"Is everything all right?" Maric inquired, and Usagi gave a soft smile at the concern.

"_Tell him nothing, he is one of the ones who helped in my imprisonment." _The voice warned and Usagi merely blinked confused at the one beside her. Maric did not seem like to type to wrongfully imprison someone.

"Everything is fine Maric-kun." Usagi answered, but deep inside she wasn't sure. As they entered the museum she felt a chill and slightly shivered, she was immediately warmed by a concerned arm.

"Yeah, sometimes the air-conditioning is on a little high because of the exhibits." Maric offered as way of an explanation. Usagi smiled at him, but she seriously doubted that she shivered because of the air conditioner.

_"Mafdet._" The chanting was now pounding in her ears as she followed after Maric to the exhibit. Slightly glazed she looked around, locking gazes with a blue pyramid before her eyes slid once more to the coffin. _"Ra!"_ The chanting stopped for a heartbeat as she drew closer to the sarcophagus from yesterday. "_Awaken me."_ The voice pleaded and Usagi laid a hand on the glass case, unknownly leaking small amounts of power into the coffin. She only had half and ear to Maric's enthused explanations about the exhibits. "_Yes, awaken me."_ It continued and Usagi founded herself withdrawing from the world._ "Anumbis, Anukis." _The chanting grew quiet, and Usagi found herself wakening to Maric's happy chatter. "_Set me free by saying my name."_ The voice ordered, but something within her stopped her and she turned away. Subconsciously she set up blocks to push out any more chanting that was to be heard.

"So what do you think Usagi?" Maric asked, and Usagi smiled lightly at him ignoring her strange experience.

"I think it is all really fascinating Maric-kun." Usagi answered honestly.

"Really, most think it's stupid." Maric answered while shifting in place, Usagi merely hugged the boy with a grin. Maric blushed lightly before hugging her back, ignoring the laughing darkness within him, perhaps he really was insane. "Thanks Usagi." Maric stated and Usagi uncoiled herself from the boy.

"No problem." Usagi said with a cheery grin. "So, show me around some more." Usagi ordered playfully and Maric nodded.

Yami was half way to where he wanted to be when Yugi muscled control away from him. Yugi scolded his darker half for his actions before taking off down the road toward the airport. He arrived slightly out of breath at the semi large airport and stared up at the arriving times, he had just gotten there a little earlier then Téa's plane. A bit tired he slipped into one of the hard plastic orange chairs to wait and decided to speak with his darker half about things he should not do.

"What were you thinking?" Yugi questioned while trying not to strangle the brooding pharaoh. "You also threatened her father." Yugi moaned while dropping his head into his hands. "He's going to kill me, and if he doesn't then Usagi will." Yugi stated while glancing balefully at the quiet pharaoh. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?" Yugi inquired.

"I'm not going to apologizing for being who I am Yugi." Yami finally spoke and Yugi groaned once more.

"However acting like that is what got you in trouble with Usagi-chan in the first place." Yugi chided.

"Don't call her that." Yami's dark baritone interrupted Yugi. Yugi stopped and actually looked at the darker being within him. "Just don't." Yami stated and Yugi merely shook his head.

"Yami, you need to cool out a bit or you're going to push her away." Yugi warned, and Yami dropped his head a bit.

"I just can not help it aibou." Yami admitted and Yugi sighed before walking over and patting the pharaoh his shoulder.

"We just need to work on your people skills." Yugi chimed, and Yami gave a half-smirk.

"You should probably get back to the real world." Yami pointed out and Yugi hastily opened his eyes. He opened them just in time to see Teà grinning down at him with a small yellow bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Talking to Yami again?" She asked happily, and Yugi nodded. "So, how did it go, did you find anything important?" She immediately jumped into that conversation without regards to what Yugi was trying to say. Yugi just sighed as once again Teà ignored him for Yami, but he didn't mind, anything for her. Deep inside his soul, Yami just shook his head and turned away from the scene.

"Unfortunately it didn't go so well." Yugi finally answered while glancing at the girl.

"Oh, you couldn't find anything?" She asked concerned.

"No, we didn't get around to actually translating anything." Yugi murmured.

"Why not?" Teà inquired.

"It's best if we just don't talk about it right now." Yugi finished and walked her out of the airport. Yami merely shook his head within his soul room, his aibou had strange taste in females. Teà debated on whether letting the subject drop or not, but when she saw Yugi's resolved gaze she let it be for now.

They walked together to the museum absently letting their bodies linger close to one another. However, as soon as they entered the museum they met up with Ojisan Motou and they all studied the new Egyptian exhibit. Yugi turned to his grandfather with a question while Teà was insisting that they hurry on their way.

"What's that say?" Yugi inquired while pointing to the writing on the sarcophagus.

"It's some sort of prophecy." Ojisan Motou said while scanning the glyphs on the side. "The eye that sees what's yet to come, it's vision shall be fulfilled." He said while reading the haunting text. "Unless blinded by events predetermine." Ojisan Motou continued reading to his rapt audience. "Thus light and shadows both be killed." He finished the harrowing message and all three were hit with a strange cold. The world flashed white around them, and an eerie laughter was heard. Yugi was gifted with a strange vision, of the two pyramids colliding and Yami facing against Seto once more. When the three where retrieved from their out of body experience, they found the coffin empty as if the body escape on its own power.

Usagi stopped for a second as a cold creeping chill wrapped around her spine. She flicked her eyes back the way they had come and felt a strange and dangerous power escape the confines of its prison. "Forgotten brother, what have you done?" She asked to the empty air and felt a hand glide pass her cheek.

"_Soon Serenity."_ It promised before the presence along with its heady power vanished from her senses.

_**"ANUBIS."**_


End file.
